Sire Malefoy et Saint Potter, roi et reine de l'Epiphanie
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Comment faire tourner un Drago Malefoy en bourrique ? Forcez-le à participer à une stupide tradition Moldue, faites-le gagner contre sa volonté, et en récompense, offrez-lui une cohabitation forcée d'une semaine avec Harry Potter. Quand le deuil de nos proches devient trop lourd à porter et que les professeurs s'en mêlent, rien ne va plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard. HPDM
1. Chapitre I - Et si nous étions liés ?

Yo ! Voici ma deuxième fic sur Harry et Drago ! Elle est destinée à faire environ 3-4 chapitres, mais sait-on jamais =)

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le blabla habituel :

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JKR, hors mit le scénario, Gwaine et Willow (rassurez-vous, ils ne sont que des personnages de second plan).

**Rating : **K

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago, Drarry, HPDM, peu importe la façon dont vous le formulez =D !

Vôahlà ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Sire Malefoy et Saint Potter, roi et reine de l'Épiphanie_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Et si nous étions liés ?

* * *

Harry se réveilla aux alentours de 10h ce matin là. Il avait merveilleusement bien dormit et cette nouvelle année s'annonçait prometteuse. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes qu'il cala sur son nez. Le dortoir était rempli de valises de ses comparses, annonçant indubitablement la fin des vacances. Cette vérité sonna dans son esprit comme un ultimatum. Les cours s'achevaient dans 7 mois et Harry n'avait absolument aucun projet d'avenir. Il lui était bien passé par l'esprit de devenir Auror, mais ses dernières histoires avec le ministère l'en avaient définitivement écarté. De plus, l'expérience Voldemort lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le caractère urgent de l'existence et s'était traduit par un besoin maladif de vivre au jour le jour. Le travail et les études n'étaient pas faits pour lui, c'était certain.

Comme chaque matin depuis la Guerre, le Sauveur eût une pensée pour son défunt parrain Sirius Black, son ami Fred Weasley ainsi que son frère qui se mourrait de chagrin et pour son regretté professeur et ami Remus Lupin. Bien qu'il fût le vainqueur au final, Harry songea qu'il était également le plus endeuillé, comme une malédiction sournoise qui vous offre ce que vous voulez au prix de ce que vous avez. Mais Harry s'interrompit dans ses pensées négatives. Là où ils étaient, il était convaincu qu'ils retrouvaient des êtres chers partis avant eux. C'était certain. Sirius et Remus s'étaient certainement déjà retrouvés, ainsi que James et Lily. Le professeur Rogue avait probablement pu revoir la femme qu'il avait tant aimée, et Dumbledore avait sans doute retrouvé des nombreuses connaissances parties dans la fleur de l'âge. Alors, comme à chaque fois, Harry s'obligea à ne plus y penser. Il se leva donc, constatant avec un sourire que Ron lui avait ramené un nouveau pull tricoté par Molly. La pauvre femme avait été déçue d'apprendre que son fils d'adoption ne viendrait pas passer Noël avec eux. Sa rupture prématurée avec Ginny pendant l'été lui avait fait passer l'envie de la croiser trop souvent. Souriant davantage en lisant le mot que lui avait laissé son ami, Harry se mit à rire. Ron n'avait jamais aimé les pulls de sa mère :

_« Désolé vieux ! » _- Ron

Il reposa le bout de papier et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Comme il s'y attendait, il croisa Seamus -qui était toujours le dernier levé- qui tentait désespérément de ramasser son savon. Il afficha un mince sourire à ce drôle de spectacle et se déshabilla avant d'allumer l'eau. Il resta ainsi immobile pendant 10 bonne minutes, puis décida qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Il acheva donc sa douche rapidement et s'habilla simplement d'un jean et d'un chemise, sans prendre la peine de se sécher correctement les cheveux. Pendant les vacances, les élèves n'étaient pas tenus de porter leur robe de sorcier, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires d'Harry qui avait égaré la sienne la semaine dernière. Ce dimanche était le premier de janvier, mais aussi le dernier avant la reprise des cours et la plupart des élèves revenaient à Poudlard au cours de cette journée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle en enjambant les marches deux par deux, le Survivant songea aux valises qu'il avait remarquées dans le dortoir. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, la plupart des ses amis étaient rentrés dès le matin : Neville avait même eût le temps de ranger ses affaires, laissant sa valise grande ouverte sur son lit. Seamus n'était pas partit non plus pendant les vacances mais avait passé le plus clair de son temps à Pré-au-Lard, croisant ainsi très peu Harry. Bien évidemment, Ron aussi était rentré, accompagné de sa soeur. Ne restait absente qu'Hermione qui avait prévenu qu'elle n'arriverait que tard dans la nuit, ayant quitté le Terrier vendredi afin de rejoindre McGonagall à Londres pour une réunion de préfets, poste auquel elle avait été élue par l'ensemble des professeurs au début de l'année.

Harry atteignit finalement la Grande Salle et chercha ses amis du regard. Les tables étaient encore relativement vides à cette heure de la journée, aussi repéra-t-il vite son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha tranquillement du jeune rouquin qui discutait visiblement avec assiduité. Lorsqu'Harry fut assez proche, il s'arrêta soudain, particulièrement surprit par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il était là, assis à la table des Griffondors, ses cheveux coiffés avec précision, en grande discution avec celui qu'il se plaisait à surnommer « Weasmoche ». Malefoy leva soudain les yeux vers lui.

**- Harry !**

Voyant que le Serpentard avait décroché de leur conversation, Ron s'était retourné vers le nouveau centre de son attention et avait hélé Harry en secouant un bras. Lorsque le Sauveur s'avança, un sourire dubitatif aux lèvres, Malefoy se leva brusquement et se retira, non sans observer l'importun du coin de l'oeil.

**- On en reparlera plus tard, Weasley**, cracha-t-il durement.

Harry l'observa regagner la table des Serpentards sans mot dire et prit la place qu'il avait occupée. Ron le regarda, tout sourire.

**- Alors Harry ! Ces vacances ? Tu t'es pas sentit trop seul ?**

**- Il te voulait quoi Malefoy ?** demanda Harry, éludant la question.

**- Oh, rien de grave, rassure-toi. Il voulait que je lui donne mon avis à propos de quelque chose.**

**- Ton avis ? Tu te fous de moi ? Un Malefoy ne demande-**

**- Jamais l'avis de personne, je sais. Bah ce coup-ci, il en avait besoin, c'est tout.**

Harry se contenta de regarder dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour que Drago Malefoy prenne la peine de consulter Ron en amont ?

**- Alors, ces vacances ?** redemanda le jeune roux.

**- Et il voulait ton avis à propos de quoi ?**

**- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es obsédé par cette conversation, hein ? Et bien désolé Harry, mais pour ton propre bien je ne peux rien divulguer !**

Ron s'interrompit d'un coup, sentant qu'il commençait à souffrir du « syndrome Hagrid ». Il en avait trop dit. Et son idée se confirma lorsqu'il aperçu la légère lueur au fond des yeux de son ami. Désormais, seuls deux avenirs possibles s'offraient à lui : mourir égorgé par Malefoy, ou finir tétraplégique sous les tortures répétées de Harry.

**- Mouais...** fit le Survivant, dubitatif. **On en reparlera plus tard**, souffla-t-il.

Ron retint un sourire, amusé. Ces deux-là étaient les deux côtés du même cercle. Fondus dans le même moule, mais pas dans le même sens. Cette idée l'amusait et le terrifiait en même temps. Il avait survécu pendant 7 ans avec seulement Harry, mais être désormais assaillit des deux côtés allait certainement le tuer. Harry tenta brièvement de percer ses pensées de ses incroyables yeux verts, mais abandonna. Pour le moment.

**- DONC**, insista Ron. **Ces vacances ? Maman était super triste que tu ne viennes pas avec nous.**

**- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne digère toujours pas ce que Ginny a fait. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer comme une fleur et la bouche en coeur, l'air de rien.**

**- Oui je sais bien Harry. Elle s'en veut tu sais. Elle voudrait pouvoir recoller les morceaux...**

**- Recoller les morceaux ? Il n'y a aucun morceau à recoller ! Elle a désintégré notre relation Ron ! Elle a fait croire à tout le monde sorcier que je l'avais mise enceinte ! Elle m'a fait vivre un enfer ! Juste quand ma vie reprenait un semblant de normalité !**

**- Mais as-tu au moins essayé de comprendre pourquoi ?**

**- Écoute Ron. Peu importent ses raisons. Ce qui est fait est fait et je ne pourrais jamais entièrement lui pardonner...**

Harry jeta un bref regard à la principale concernée qui pleurait encore entre les bras de ses amies, toujours pas remise de sa rupture avec le Sauveur. La jeune fille semblait véritablement désolée que leur histoire ait si rapidement prit fin, pourtant Harry ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il ne VOULAIT pas lui pardonner. Il avait parfois l'impression de s'être servit de cette histoire comme d'une excuse, mais il avait prit la décision d'assumer, quoi qu'on en dise. D'un geste de la main, Harry écarta la conversation stérile qu'ils avaient engagée. Il observa alors la table avec envie et commença enfin son petit déjeuné, le ventre gargouillant bruyamment. Ron le regarda faire, désolé pour la situation dans laquelle son meilleur ami avait été jeté sans ménagement par sa propre soeur.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus ou moins calmement. La plupart des Griffondors mettaient un point final urgent à leurs devoirs de vacances dans la Salle Commune, au coin du feu. Harry et Ron s'étaient assis non loin, attendant simplement l'heure du repas en jouant aux échecs version sorcier. Ils s'amusaient à sacrifier des pions à la reine adverse en comparant chacun la longueur des projectiles qu'ils avaient causés. Ron gagnait à plates coutures et le Survivant le soupçonna d'avoir entraîné ses pièces blanches dans le but de faire souffrir les pièces noires.

**- C'est un peu du racisme ça, Ron**, plaisanta Harry sur le faux ton de la menace.

**- Mais pas du tout**, rétorqua-t-il. **C'est la guerre !**

Alors qu'il disait cela, sa reine acheva le fou de Harry à coup de chaise, envoyant sa tête valser sur les genoux d'un troisième année assit non loin. Le cri de surprise qu'il poussa soudain interrompit tous les élèves dans leurs activités et ils tournèrent la tête vers le trouble-fait. A la vue de son visage horrifié par le cri peu virile qu'il avait poussé, tous se mirent à rire de bon coeur, amusés par la situation. Ron se leva prestement et vint récupérer le morceau de fou qui se trouvait encore sur les genoux de l'infortuné et s'excusa avec un sourire.

**- Désolé. Ma reine est un peu énervée aujourd'hui.**

Le pauvre Griffondor qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, ferma son livre _Arthur et Merlin, la légende d'Albion_, et posa ses yeux sur Harry qui rigolait discrètement. Il avait entendu, comme tout le monde, parler de cette histoire de copine enceinte qui avait mal tournée. Pourtant, le Sauveur semblait être de la meilleure humeur. Il l'admirait. Sa légende avait été l'une de ses histoires préférées.

**- C-ce n'est rien**, balbutia-t-il.

Étrangement, le fait d'avoir fait rire Harry sans le vouloir lui donnait du baume au coeur.

**- Allez Ron ! On a pas fini ! Je vais te mettre une raclée !** le héla Harry en jetant un regard au troisième année.

Ron retourna à sa place en jetant un coup d'oeil dubitatif sur le jeune homme. Avait-il vu un rougissement ?

* * *

L'heure du repas de midi sonna bientôt, et Ron fut le premier à rejoindre la Grande Salle en tirant Harry derrière lui, affamé. A leur grand étonnement, certains Serpentards étaient déjà là, calmement assis en petit groupe à leur table, écoutant religieusement Malefoy qui s'était tu à l'arrivée des Griffondors.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote, encore ?** demanda Harry, exaspéré par le comportement sectaire des Serpents.

**- Attends moi deux minutes, j'arrive**, répondit Ron.

Harry s'assit donc sur un banc, observant le manège de son ami avec attention. Ron s'approcha des 5 ou 6 Serpentards et s'assit à leurs côtés comme si de rien était. Il sembla à Harry que le leader du groupe avec clairement vociféré un magistral « Dégage Weasmoche » mais Ron se contenta de sourire. Deux petites minutes passèrent seulement pendant lesquelles Ron sembla raconter sa vie à Malefoy qui l'écoutait pourtant religieusement. Mais bientôt, Ron dû fuir la table du blond en courant, histoire de sauver les apparences alors que les autres élèves arrivaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant. A peine Ron fût-il assit qu'Harry le harponna avec force, le défiant de se défiler cette fois-ci.

**- Quoi ?** demanda le roux sur son air faussement innocent.

**- Ron...** menaça Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

**- Okay ! Okay ! Je vais le dire !**

Il y eût une pause angoissante l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que Ron ne se lâche dans une explication qui, Harry en était sûr, ne manquerait pas d'intérêt.

**- Bon... En fait, Malefoy cherche une info.**

**- Une info ?**

Le brouhaha des élèves dans la salle maintenant remplie, permit à Harry de douter de ce qu'il avait entendu.

**- Ouais, une info.**

**- Quel genre d'info ?**

Ron tiqua soudain. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, hein ?

**- Le genre personnel.**

**- Ron...**

Harry savait que Ron ne disait pas tout, Ron savait qu'il n'en disait pas assez alors même qu'il en disait trop.

**- Une info sur quelqu'un en particulier.**

**- Sur qui ?**

**- Un Griffondor.**

**- Et ?...** demanda Harry, attendant un nom.

**- Écoute Harry**, soupira Ron. **Je ne peux pas te le dire, ça le regarde.**

Le Survivant toisa son ami d'un oeil inquisiteur mais lui concéda ce fait. Il finirait bien par savoir un jour ou l'autre. Cependant, il encouragea Ron à lui en dire plus sur la fameuse « info ».

**- Okay, il veut une info sur un Griffondor. Mais pourquoi te la demander à toi ? Il te déteste !**

**- Il me déteste peut-être, mais en attendant, je suis le seul a avoir accepté de l'aider !**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'aide ?** demanda Harry, un peu amer.

**- En fait, ce n'est pas lui que j'aide, mais le Griffondor concerné par l'affaire.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- J'essaye de lui ouvrir les yeux**, acheva Ron.

Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour en demander davantage, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était installé et le bruit assourdissant des conversation s'estompa peu à peu alors que McGonagall se levait de sa chaise.

**- Une nouvelle année commence**, dit-elle. **En ce jour de veille de la rentrée, les professeurs et moi-même sommes heureux de vous accueillir à nouveau après ces heureuses vacances de Noël. Cette année sera placée sous le signe de la paix, apportée il y a peu à notre monde, par le plus courageux et le plus talentueux des jeunes sorciers.**

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry.

**- Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ces dernières années**, reprit-elle, **sans lesquelles nous ne serions certainement pas ici aujourd'hui. Nombreux ont été ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour qu'un jour comme celui-ci puisse advenir.**

Mais alors qu'elle disait cela, ses yeux reflétaient avec évidence le souvenir de son vieil ami, Albus Dumbledore. Ainsi, comme à chaque repas depuis la Guerre, les élèves firent une minute de silence. Dans ces moments là, la plupart des 1e et 2e années fixaient Harry avec admiration, presque fiers de connaître Celui-qui-a-suvécu, aujourd'hui Sauveur du monde sorcier. Bientôt, la minute passa et McGonagall reprit la parole, la voix quelle que peu enrouée par l'émotion et le chagrin.

**- Bien. Notre regretté Dumbledore le disait souvent, vivre dans le deuil trop longtemps n'est pas bon. Aussi, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de mettre en place quelques réjouissances pour marquer cette nouvelle année.**

Un soudain brouhaha curieux s'éleva dans la salle, aucun élève n'ignorant le goût prononcé qu'avait Dumbledore à prendre des décisions farfelues et par extension, l'amusement de Minerva à faire de même.

**– Comme ceux d'entre vous issus de familles Moldus le savent, le premier dimanche de janvier est un jour spécial. Il est l'occasion de se rassembler autour d'un bon repas et de fêter une vieille tradition.**

**– La Galette des Rois**, chuchota Harry.

**– J'adore la Galette des Rois ! Depuis que mon père a eu cette nouvelle lubie à propos des fêtes Moldus, on en mange chaque année !** répondit Ron.

Puis McGonagall reprit son discours. Elle expliqua brièvement la nature de la tradition dont il était question aux élèves qui l'ignoraient, tels que ce cher Malefoy, Sang-Pur allergique aux Moldus. Elle ajouta qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fève par maison, chose qui étonna beaucoup.

**– Les conditions sont les mêmes qu'une Galette des Rois ordinaire**, ajouta-t-elle.** Cependant, nous avons décidé d'ajouter une règle un peu spéciale. Les quatre Rois ou Reines devront passer la semaine entière deux par deux, suivre les cours ensemble et rester en permanence côte à côte. Pour cela, nous allons tirer au sort les maisons qui s'associeront. Après les récents événements, nous avons jugé important de rassembler les maisons et de renforcer leurs liens. Nous espérons que cette expérience vous aidera à aller en ce sens !** acheva-t-elle.

Une fois son discours terminé, McGonagall enjoignit les élèves à profiter de leur repas, encore un peu secoués par l'annonce. Désormais, la question de savoir qui aurait la fève courait sur toutes les lèvres. Ils mangèrent donc avec appétit, certains impatients et excités, d'autres silencieux et abattus. Harry écoutait distraitement les conversations. La plupart des filles rêvaient déjà d'être Reine de Griffondor et d'être au bras du prince de leur cœur. De nombreux noms fusaient, comme Théodore Nott, Gwaine Puckdown ou encore Steven Langlois. Même le nom de Malefoy finit par sortir. Puis, lorsqu'il entendit son propre nom s'élever parmi les Griffondors, Harry songea que les pauvres filles n'avaient pas vraiment saisi le concept.

Au moment de passer au dessert, tous les professeurs se relevèrent comme un seul homme.

**– Très bien. Avant de découvrir les élus de chaque maison, nous allons procéder au tirage au sort**, intervint McGonagall.

À ces mots, la Coupe de Feu, vieux calice aux flammes bleues qui n'inspiraient pas de bons souvenirs Harry, apparus face à eux. Sans un mot, le professeur Trelawney s'approcha de la coupe et jeta un à un les quatre papiers portant les noms de chaque maison. Dès lors, les flammes se mirent à vaciller. Deux longues minutes passèrent comme deux heures et l'antique objet recracha finalement le premier petit papier. Sybille attrapa alors la petite feuille que les intraitables flammes avaient mordu et la tendit à Minerva sans prendre la peine de poser un œil dessus.

**– Serpentard !** annonça-t-elle.

Chacun des élèves de la salle se mit alors trembler, priant pour que leur maison ne soit pas la prochaine à sortir. Ainsi, tous se retinrent de respirer lorsque le second papier fut recraché. L'étrange professeur aux grosses lunettes le saisit vivement et, comme pour le précédent, le tendit à McGonagall sans regarder.

**–… Et Griffondor !**

Avec ça, les associations étaient faites. Sans surprise, Griffondors et Serpentard se mirent à contester ce coup du destin. Alors que la plupart des élèves trouvaient amusant d'envisager être l'élu quelques minutes plus tôt, ils se renfrognaient dans leur déception. Ce comportement contrasta alors avec évidence avec celui des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, heureux d'avoir échappé au pire et manifestant leur contentement. McGonagall leva alors la main, imposant le silence.

**– Bien… Le tirage au sort étant effectué, il est temps de découvrir les élus de chaque maison !** dit-elle avec le sourire.

À peine eut-elle achevé son annonce que de nombreuses parts de galettes apparurent devant les élèves.

**– Vous devez jouer le jeu ! Si nous en prenons à tricher, l'élève sera mit en retenue chaque soir pendant deux mois.**

Cette nouvelle annonce refroidit soudain les élèves, effaçant par la même toutes les idées de tricherie qui fleurissaient dans les esprits. Tous se mirent alors à manger leur part de galette, certains avec angoisse, d'autres avec amusement. Mais soudain, alors qu'Harry n'avait pas commencé, il sembla voir McGonagall et Slughorn agiter légèrement leurs baguettes. Cependant il n'en fit pas grand cas lorsque Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas la fève.

**– Déjà fini Ron ?** demanda-t-il avec amusement.

**– J'avais faim**, répondit-il.

Harry rigola de l'appétit plus qu'impressionnant de son ami et se décida enfin à manger à son tour. Il n'avait plus mangé de galette depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait apprit sa nature de sorcier en fait. Et de toute façon, la tante Pétunia avait toujours fait des pieds et des mains pour que Dursley soit le seul et unique détenteur de la fève. Il dégusta donc sa part avec lenteur, savourant joyeusement chaque bouchée. Le goût de la frangipane lui revenait petit à petit en mémoire. Il songea qu'il aurait aimé partager ce genre de moment avec Sirius, son défunt parrain. Ses songes vagabondaient jusqu'au temps qui leur avait permis de se connaître et de s'attacher l'un à l'autre comme un père à son fils. Mais bientôt, Harry fut tiré de ses ténébreuses réflexions lorsque quelque chose l'empêcha de mordre dans sa galette. Il dû certainement faire un bien étrange visage en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait puisque Ron interrompit sa conversation avec Seamus pour le regarder.

**– Harry, ça ne va pas ?**

Alors qu'il glissait ses doigts entre ses dents pour en tirer ce qu'il avait trouvé, tous les Griffondors firent silence, l'observant d'un air grave et compatissant. Certains songèrent même qu'il n'avait pas de chance et que toutes les tares, les cataclysmes du destin, lui tombaient dessus à la chaîne. Enfin c'est vrai quoi ! Parents morts dans son enfance, le pire des mages noirs pour ennemi juré, sa seule famille enfermée à Azkaban puis tombant à travers le voile, sa responsabilité d'Elu faisant aussi de lui le seul être sur Terre et dans l'univers capable d'achever Voldemort, et maintenant une cohabitation forcée d'une semaine avec un Serpentard ! Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit Malefoy !

**– Oh non…** souffla Ron. **Harry, je crois bien que tu as la fève !**

Et à peine eut-il dit cela que Trelawney l'observa curieusement, presque choquée. Le Roi des Griffondors observa sa fève avec intérêt. Elle était à l'effigie de son regretté mentor, le grand Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, les autres Griffondors se firent une joie de finir les parts supplémentaires qui trônaient encore sur les immenses plats au centre de la table. Ainsi, lorsqu'il apparut que les quatre élus avaient été trouvés, McGonagall se leva et imposa le silence de quelques coups de cuillère sur son verre à pied.

**– Les quatre Rois et Reines des maisons sont maintenant désignés !** dit-elle. **Élus, approchez.**

Harry hésita à se lever, peu sûr de la conduite à tenir. Mais voyant Gwaine Puckdown, un Serdaigle de sixième année, se lever, il lui emboîta le pas jusque devant les marches de la Grande Salle. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne, habillée aux couleurs Poufsouffle. Harry la toisa du regard. Elle était certainement en troisième année. Il s'attendit à voir arriver le dernier élu, le Serpentard, mais celui-ci ne se présenta pas. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers leur table. Deux ou trois d'entre eux semblaient s'agiter. Harry songea qu'on forçait quelqu'un à se lever. Mais il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson secouer leur voisin. Se sachant alors parfaitement démasqué, Malefoy se leva rageusement, promettant et jurant vengeance d'un regard sombre lancé à ses « amis ».

La Grande Salle resta plongée dans un silence étouffant alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'escalier, les mains fourrées au fond des poches de son costume noir et les épaules remontées jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'arrêta à l'écart des autres, jetant un regard noir à Harry qu'il jugeait une fois de plus responsable de ses malheurs. Une fois les Quatre réunis, McGonagall, qui ne s'était pas rassise, reprit la parole en levant sa baguette vers eux.

**– Les quatre Rois et Reines ont été désignés. Pour les reconnaître pendant cette semaine de rapprochement des maisons, leurs robes de sorcier seront blanches et or. Chaque maison devra porter assistance au « conjoint » de son élu si cela s'avère nécessaire.**

Elle baissa son regard sur les Quatre et agita sa baguette. Leurs robes de sorcier arrivèrent alors par hibou et se colorèrent de blanc et d'or au contact des mains de leurs propriétaires.

**– Enfilez vos robes**, ordonna McGonagall.

Les Quatre s'exécutèrent.

**– Vous devriez toujours vous déplacer deux par deux, ne jamais vous éloigner de plus de deux mètres et suivre les mêmes cours pendant toute la semaine. Vous devez impérativement manger tous les quatre et tous les quatre seulement. Vous serez exemptés de dormir dans la même pièce. Le soir venu, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs respectifs. Vous êtes désormais liés. Si l'un de vous commet un impair ou fait fi du règlement de quelconque manière que ce soit, il fera perdre des points à sa maison ainsi qu'à celle de son binôme.**

Cette nouvelle annonce dramatique déplut fortement aux Serpentards, qui connaissaient parfaitement les prédispositions de Harry pour transgresser le règlement.

**– Les binômes sont effectifs dès maintenant. Miss Sisemen et Monsieur Puckdown, mettez-vous là. Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy, de ce côté-ci s'il vous plaît.**

Harry se rapprocha donc de Malefoy, mais veilla à rester dans les limites maximum imposées. Le blond sembla le remarquer puisqu'il lui lança un regard perplexe et dubitatif. Lui inspirait-il du dégoût ? Il avait commit beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, mais il était loin de se douter que le magnanime Harry Potter finirait par l'exécrer au point de ne plus supporter sa proximité. Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais lorsque le Sauveur l'ignorait royalement comme maintenant ou manifestait sa colère à son égard, Drago se sentait mal. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à ciller ses jambes et à lacérer son cœur.

**– Vous avez l'après-midi pour vous décider sur les cours que vous suivrez. Bien évidemment, les cours que vous avez en commun restent obligatoires**, précisa McGonagall en fixant Gwaine droit dans les yeux, ayant la réputation d'être légèrement deux de tension et prompt à sécher les cours.

**– Le repas est fini ! Vous pouvez quitter la salle !** termina la directrice en se rasseyant.

Tous les élèves se levèrent donc, certains quittant la salle, d'autres observant le quatuor, et, évidemment, Ron et la clique de Malefoy accourant vers eux. Pour une raison inconnue, le jeune roux avait l'air plutôt heureux, ce qui étonna Harry.

**– Une semaine à tenir mon pote**, se contenta-t-il simplement de dire.

Par contre, du côté des Serpentards, les réactions furent partagées.

**– Hey Dray ! T'es avec Potter !** dit Blaise comme si Drago ne l'avait pas remarqué lui-même.

Son sourire en coin laissa supposer qu'il en était satisfait. Pansy, elle, se contenta de faire la tête en marmonnant que « Drago lui était enlevé par cette vieille mégère dans l'unique but de le corrompre par la compagnie forcée de Potter ». Quant à Théodore, il afficha un air neutre et dubitatif qui ne laissait pas vraiment transparaître ce qu'il pensait de la situation de son ami.

Harry se décida finalement à s'approcher de Malefoy, songeant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer la semaine à s'ignorer. Drago nota clairement la tentative du Sauveur lorsque celui-ci s'avança discrètement. Il se tourna donc vers lui dans un mouvement inspiré.

**– T'approche pas Potter ! Cette distance est bien suffisante.**

Pour on ne sait quelle raison, Ron et Blaise eurent un léger sourire à cette remarque.

**– Écoute Malefoy. Nous sommes condamnés à passer la semaine ensemble, alors autant laisser nos vieilles rancœurs de côté et essayer de nous entendre**, suggéra Harry.

**– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de devenir ton ami, Potter ?**

Le ton que Malefoy employait était, comme toujours, véhément et crachant de haine.

**– Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait qu'on devienne ami. Mais au moins qu'on essaye de ne plus nous sauter à la gorge à la moindre remarque. C'est le but de cette initiative**, répondit calmement Harry.

Drago se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de se retourner vers ses amis, comme si la discussion était close.

**– Bon, Dray, on va te laisser**, intervint Blaise. **Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de trucs à vous dire…**

Et sur ces mots, Blaise s'éloigna du nouveau binôme, tirant derrière lui Théo, Pansy et Ron, qui se laissèrent faire sans même faire semblant de réagir. Une fois sortit, le Serpentard adressa un sourire suspect au jeune roux qu'il tenait par le poignet.

**– Toi et moi, on va devoir discuter.**

Ron lui répondit alors avec un grand sourire.

**– En effet, je crois bien…**

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre ! Ce n'est qu'une introduction au gros délire qui va suivre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ne serait-ce que pour me prévenir si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographe grosses comme... comme... euh... comme une faute d'orthographe ! A bientôt pour la suite =D !**


	2. Chapitre II - Soyons amis

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2 en bonne et due forme ! Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre non plus, c'est la mise en place de l'intrigue, je dois amorcer la relation future de Harry et Drago, et pour ça il faut qu'ils acceptent l'idée qu'ils sont coincés l'un avec l'autre pour un bon moment (chose particulièrement difficile pour Drago XD).

Bref, vous avez certainement remarqué que j'ai décidé d'être ponctuelle. Je publierai donc tous les jeudi après-midi (l'heure de publication dépendra totalement de celle de mon réveil !). Sachez que j'ai déjà écrit les 4 chapitres suivants, et que par conséquent, elle sera plus longue que prévu (mais ce n'est pas trop grave, n'est-ce pas ?)

Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire mais, je me suis enfin inscrite sur **Pottermore** ! Et je suis à Serpentard, yeah ! (Okay, si j'avais pas triché, je serais certainement à Gryffondor à l'heure actuelle... Mais on s'en fout !) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est **Pottermore**, c'est un site interactif qu'a créé J.K. Rowling à l'attention des fans de la saga, afin de nous permettre de revivre l'incroyable histoire d'_Harry Potter_ de façon interactive. On suit l'histoire chapitres par chapitres, on intègre une maison, on fait des duels, des potions, on gagne des points pour notre maison, et on peut découvrir des écrits exclusifs de la main de J.K. Rowling qui n'existent nul par ailleurs ! Des détails qu'elle précise, des histoires qu'elle raconte, des anecdotes sur la façon dont elle a écrit _Harry Potter_. C'est vraiment un site très bien fait ! Et pour les ennemis des langues étrangères, c'est en français ! Le seul petit point noir est qu'on ne peut pas personnaliser son pseudo. Mais à part ça, ce site interactif est très beau et très bien fait ! Avis aux fans !

PS : Pour ceux ou celles qui sont déjà sur **Pottermore** et qui veulent m'ajouter comme amie, mon pseudo est CoupeDraconis20480 (si vous m'ajoutez, précisez seulement que vous êtes mes lecteurs, sinon je risque de vous supprimer ^^')

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Soyons amis

* * *

Harry et Drago, désormais seuls à la table des Gryffondors, tournaient le dos à l'autre binôme et se toisaient du regard, indécis. Se faire face ainsi, sans s'entre-tuer était suffisamment rare pour qu'aucun des deux n'ait envie de sacrifier cet instant en faisant une remarque désobligeante. Néanmoins, Harry fut le premier à briser ce silence qui devenait inconfortable.

**– Il faut se mettre d'accord sur les cours que nous allons suivre.**

Sa phrase avait été à moitié chuchotée, presque comme une confession inavouable. Mais Drago l'avait entendue. Et imperceptiblement, il avait sourit. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il entendait Harry murmurer, rester calme face à lui. Il se mit donc à réfléchir. Les seuls cours qu'ils avaient séparément cette année, étaient Métamorphose, Astronomie et Histoire de la Magie.

**– Métamorphose et Astronomie**, se contenta-t-il de dire.

En effet, les choses étaient simples. Lorsqu'Harry avait Métamorphose, Drago avait Histoire de la Magie et lorsque c'était à Harry d'avoir HDLM, Drago avait Astronomie.

**– On ne va pas en Histoire de la Magie ?**

**– Nous sommes l'Histoire, Potter. Nous étions là. Personne ne nous en apprendra plus, spécialement à toi.**

Harry resta silencieux face à la prestance de son vis-à-vis. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était la première fois que Drago assumait son rôle dans la Guerre et reconnaissait son rival comme étant le protagoniste principal de leur victoire. D'une certaine manière, cela le rendait heureux. Ou du moins, moins maussade. Drago le reconnaissait comme un sorcier à part entière et lui accordait la valeur de héros qu'il lui avait toujours refusée. Du coup, il eût envie de s'engager sur cette pente glissante qu'était la concession et reprit la parole :

**– Oui, tu as raison.**

Drago paru s'étrangler à l'entente de la réponse de son rival. Cependant, il se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire narquois qui lui était si caractéristique.

**– Dans ce cas, on commence demain par Astronomie.**

Harry sourit. Il avait longtemps hésité entre Métamorphose et Astronomie au début de l'année, mais son désir d'en apprendre plus sur la condition d'animagus de son parrain l'avait poussé à choisir le cours de McGonagall. Pourtant, l'étude des étoiles l'avait toujours fasciné et l'occasion qui se présentait était en or. Il avait toujours dû choisir entre cette matière et une autre pendant ses années à Poudlard, et malheureusement l'Astronomie était toujours passée à la trappe, contrairement à Drago qui avait même sacrifié ses cours d'Arithmancie pour sauver ceux d'Astronomie.

**– J'ai hâte d'y être**, répondit Harry.

**– Nous étudions la constellation des Gémeaux ce moment**, se contenta d'ajouter Malefoy.

Et alors qu'il disait cela, l'autre binôme s'était approché d'eux. Harry ignorait le nom de la jeune fille, il se contenta donc de discuter avec le Serdaigle.

**– Quels cours allez-vous suivre ?**

**– On a choisi DCFM et Métamorphose**, répondit-il.

**– On sera tous ensemble en Métamorphose dans ce cas !**

Harry sourit de nouveau. Les Gryffondors avaient quelques cours en commun avec les Serdaigles, dont Métamorphose, et Gwaine était un garçon sympathique.

Pour une raison encore inconnue, Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas l'air de trop apprécier le jeune homme et lui lançait des regards noirs.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, tous les quatre, malgré les réticences de Drago qui restait en retrait. À l'heure du repas du soir, comme prévu, ils mangèrent tous ensemble, bien que le Serpentard se soit enfermé dans un mutisme de mauvaise foi et n'en sortant que pour contredire Gwaine.

Vint bientôt l'heure de se coucher, accueilli comme une libération par Malefoy qui manifestait ouvertement sa satisfaction de quitter la petite troupe.

Harry souffla le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, flamboyant de ses vives couleurs sur les tissus rouges des fauteuils et du canapé. Ron discutait joyeusement avec Dean et Seamus, ne remarquant pas l'arrivée d'Harry. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Le Sauveur ne voulait pas le déranger et n'avait de toute façon qu'une idée en tête : dormir. Il monta donc discrètement dans les dortoirs, souriant d'amusement en entendant le sujet de conversation de Ron. Hermione. Depuis que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble, ils étaient presque devenus le centre de la vie de l'autre à un point qui en devenait parfois comique aux yeux d'Harry.

Il pénétra dans le dortoir à pas lourds et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, plongé dans ses réflexions. Neville dormait déjà et sa respiration régulière le berçait. Il ferma peu à peu les yeux, trouvant dans le silence du dortoir, une quiétude improbable et rare, qu'il n'avait pas su trouver lors des 17 dernières années. Le Survivant s'allongea alors sur son lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures et ferma les rideaux du baldaquin. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, attendant simplement que son rythme cardiaque s'atténue progressivement. Il songea alors à Malefoy. Il allait devoir le supporter toute une semaine et cette simple idée l'épuisa. Pourtant, cette perspective ne l'ennuyait pas autant qu'il aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Drago était une énigme pour lui et il attisait sa curiosité à tout-va. Lors de ces dernières années, pendant la guerre, le jeune Sang-Pur avait toujours agi à l'inverse des attentes d'Harry. Lorsque Bélatrix avait sollicité son neveu pour déterminer si oui ou non le jeune homme au visage déformé qu'elle avait enfermé était bien Harry, Drago l'avait complètement surprit en faisant mine de l'ignorer. Lui qui l'avait ouvertement haït depuis leur première rencontre, lui avait donné une chance de sauver sa vie. Puis, plus tard, dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait carrément hésité à le tuer alors même qu'il était encouragé par Goyle et Blaise. Harry avait d'abord cru que c'était par manque de courage, mais lorsque la baguette de Drago avait changé d'allégeance pour lui, Ollivander lui avait implicitement soufflé entre deux lignes qu'il y avait une raison toute particulière au fait qu'elle ait changé pour lui et pas pour le Lord Noir comme si on avait éduqué cette baguette de sorte qu'elle suive les traces du Sauveur. Comme si Drago lui-même avait fait le choix de supporter Harry malgré la frayeur que lui inspirait Voldemort. Et c'est précisément cette idée qui laissait Harry dubitatif. Que s'était-il passé dans l'esprit de Malefoy pour qu'il en vienne à changer d'allégeance, pour lui, son pire ennemi depuis plus de six ans ? Les idées les plus étranges lui passaient par la tête, tentant de justifier les actions de Drago, mais aucune hypothèse plausible ne lui sembla être la bonne. Finalement, Harry décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et songea seulement à ce à quoi Malefoy pouvait bien penser dans ces moments-là, aux portes du sommeil. Il s'intima à tort, qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse.

* * *

**– Dégage de la Potter, je déteste quand les gens s'invitent dans mon champ de vision…**

**– Tu me détestais déjà avant de toute façon. Donc ça ne change pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?**

Malefoy avait légèrement tressailli à la réplique de sa némesis. Cependant, Harry n'en fit pas grand cas puisqu'il continua sur sa lancée.

**– Bonjour, DRAGO.**

Il avait prit soin d'appuyer sur chaque mot, insistant sur le reproche et la provocation.

**– Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, POTTER.**

Le Sauveur se mit alors à rire en constatant que le Sang-Pur était rentré dans son jeu.

**– Et bien DRAGO. Si nous allions manger ?**

**– Je n'ai pas faim, POTTER.**

**– Et ben moi si, alors tu ramènes tes fesses par ici, sans discuter !**

Malefoy allait répondre à l'affront que le Gryffondor venait de lui faire en osant lui donner un ordre, mais les gargouillis de son estomac le mirent dans une gêne incommensurable. Son corps, son propre corps l'avait trahi ! C'était la première fois !

**– Très bruyant pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas faim**, lâcha Harry avec amusement.

Malefoy se contenta de feuler à cette remarque, se jurant de ne plus jamais mentir sur l'état de son estomac en présence de Potter. Cet abruti le mettait en colère et la colère lui donnait faim.

Ils quittèrent alors les cachots où Harry était venu attendre Sa Majesté Drago Malefoy et remontèrent dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, repérables de loin dans leurs robes de sorcier blanches.

Habituellement, lorsque l'un des deux pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves posaient leur regard sur le nouvel arrivé. Mais maintenant qu'ils faisaient tout ensemble, et qu'ils arrivaient en même temps, même les professeurs interrompaient leur conversation pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, l'atmosphère légère qui y régnait était soudain devenue pesante. La présence des deux élus côtes à côtes avait fait mourir les commentaires indiscrets au fond de la gorge des élèves, trop impressionnés. Harry posa un regard sur Gwaine, gêné, et se tourna vers Malefoy pour le prévenir qu'il allait s'asseoir. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le Serpentard grommela un juron incompréhensible, pestant visiblement contre cette foutue obligation qu'il avait de toujours suivre Potter partout. Ils s'avancèrent vers la table des Rois et sentirent les regards des élèves les suivre comme des mouches. Harry s'assit le premier, à côté de Gwaine et invita Drago à se joindre à eux, non sans lever les yeux au ciel, affligé par la condescendance de son binôme. Puis, intrigué, il se pencha vers Gwaine alors que l'animation revenait peu à peu dans la Grande Salle.

**– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous regarder comme ça ?** demanda-t-il.

Le Serdaigle jeta un bref regard amusé à sa « conjointe » et se tourna vers Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

**– Et bien il faut admettre qu'en ayant connaissance du fait que vous passez désormais tout votre temps ensemble, vous voir débarquer côte à côte et sans aucune égratignure, est quelque chose de tout à fait étonnant.**

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ce qu'ils soient encore en vie ? Il était à peine 8h du matin. Le Survivant chercha alors le regard de son meilleur ami, espérant y trouver une ombre d'explication, mais lorsqu'il le capta enfin, il n'y trouva qu'un sourire amusé et une étincelle de fourberie au fond des yeux.

**– C'est quoi ça ?** cracha soudain Malefoy, sans aucune considération pour l'instant réflexion de son voisin.

C'est en entendant cela qu'Harry prêta enfin attention au petit déjeuné qui trônait sur la table. Dans d'immenses plats circulaires se trouvait une quantité impressionnante de lard, de poulet et autres charcuteries très peu indiquées pour un estomac à jeun. Il y avait également du fromage enfermé sous cloche ou encore des fruits cuits déjà à moitié mangés par Gwaine. Malefoy pesta à nouveau. C'était bien beau les chouquettes, les gâteaux à la crème et tout ça, mais ils n'avaient pas de café au Moyen Âge ? Ou même du chocolat, au pire. Harry ricana à cette remarque avec amertume. Dans le genre « Je suis un Sang-Pur, moi, Monsieur » Malefoy se posait là. Il n'avait visiblement jamais prit la peine d'étudier l'Histoire Moldue.

**– Le café n'a été importé en Europe qu'au XVe siècle, Malefoy.**

Drago le tua du regard. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque ironique ! Mais à la vue du petit sourire narquois du Sauveur, Malefoy comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Sérieusement, que faisait-il à Gryffondor celui-là ?

**– J'ai choisi !** dit alors Harry.

Drago sursauta imperceptiblement. Avait-il lu son esprit ou un truc du genre ?

**– Je vais prendre une poire avec du lard. Ça a l'air délicieux !** acheva le Gryffondor.

Malefoy souffla de soulagement. Quel crétin celui-là !

**– Tu devrais te servir avant que tout ne disparaisse, Malefoy**, conseilla Gwaine.

Mais alors que le principal intéressé s'apprêtait à lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, McGonagall imposa le silence d'un coup de cuillère sur son verre. Tous se turent et elle se leva sans attendre.

**– Mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui est le premier jour de cohabitation de nos Rois et Reine respectifs. Les professeurs et moi-même avons donc décidé de pimenter un peu l'événement.**

Les regards de Gwaine et Harry se croisèrent, sentant le coup fourré à plein nez.

**– Afin de vous inclure dans le jeu, nous avons décidé de vous confier, à chacun d'entre vous, 10 points. Il vous sera possible, à condition de former un binôme avec un élève de la même maison que le binôme de votre Roi ou Reine, d'affronter des binômes formés par les deux autres maisons afin de récupérer leurs points. Les binômes royaux posséderont chacun 100 points. Il vous sera possible de les affronter et de prendre leur place en cas de victoire. Mais attention ! Quel que soit le binôme que vous affrontez, si vous perdez, vous repartez de zéro ! Il est interdit d'affronter deux fois le même binôme. Une fois le binôme formé vous ne pouvez le dissocier. Vous devez tous participer. L'usage de sort de métamorphose forcée est interdit, la consommation de Polynectar l'est également, dit-elle en regardant Ron d'un œil suspicieux. Les duels peuvent être de plusieurs natures. Les duels magiques sont autorisés à la condition qu'un arbitre soit présent. Les courses en balais le sont aussi. Les jeux intellectuels sont aussi encouragés. Les totaux des points de chaque maison seront faits à la fin de la semaine.**

McGonagall se tut un instant, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de ses élèves. Chaques maisons associées se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Gryffondors et Serpentards se toisaient, tentant un instant de s'imaginer en binôme avec un représentant du camp ennemi. La plupart des élèves étaient dubitatifs, pourtant l'idée semblait plaire. Mais, inévitablement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry et Drago. Qui sur cette planète était censé pouvoir les battre ? Qui même serait assez fou pour essayer ? Séparément, survivre à un duel contre l'un d'eux relevait déjà de l'exploit. Mais les deux ensemble, tous les élèves réunis n'y parviendraient pas. Relativement gêné d'être à nouveau le centre de l'attention, Harry chercha un quelconque secours auprès de McGonagall, qui reprit la parole.

**– Dans le but de vous évaluer, les professeurs sont autorisés à lancer des défis à leurs classes. Les vainqueurs remporteront une quantité de points à la hauteur de la difficulté de l'épreuve. Mais contrairement aux Quatre, vous ne pouvez pas suivre les cours avec votre binôme. Vous devez vous en tenir à votre emploi du temps. Le destin du binôme peut reposer sur un seul. Cependant, il est préférable de rester ensemble en dehors des cours afin de faire face aux défis de vos camarades.**

À l'autre bout de la salle, Ron croisa le regard de Blaise Zabini et eut un léger sourire. Pour une fois, la fourberie Serpentard et l'audace Gryffondor allaient faire bon ménage. Il vit alors son complice se pencher sur sa voisine et interpella Hermione.

**– Hey, Mione, je t'ai trouvé un binôme.**

Quelle ne fut pas la réaction de la jeune fille tout juste rentrée de Londres, lorsque son regard se posa sur Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner était fini. Harry et Drago s'étaient retirés de la Grande Salle en silence, dubitatifs.

**– Il y a deux options**, commença Harry.

**– Soit on est assailli de duels, soit on est fuit**, acheva Drago.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ils préféraient la deuxième solution. Ils avaient bien conscience de former le binôme à abattre, mais en même temps, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils faisaient peur. Harry, pour le pouvoir démentiel qu'il avait déployé face au Lord Noir, et Drago, pour sa nature d'ancien Mangemort et ses capacités non négligeables. Finalement quoi qu'ils fassent, ils se démarquaient toujours.

Mais l'heure n'était plus à ce genre de réflexion. Le premier cours de Métamorphose en commun allait débuter et Drago semblait plutôt ravi de rater ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle s'assirent tous à leurs places, attendant que le cours commence. Harry et Drago entrèrent, non sans une légère appréhension de la part du Serpentard. Seul au milieu des Aigles et des Lions, il se sentait piégé. Mais alors qu'il s'asseyait, il vit Harry sourire vers le fond de la salle. Intrigué, il fit volte-face et aperçu le visage de Gwaine Puckdown. Il grogna. Celui-là, il finirait certainement par le tuer un jour.

**– Bien ! Sortez vos livres**, annonça McGonagall en entrant dans la pièce. **Comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté, ce cours réuni les Quatre au complet. N'oubliez pas qu'en cas de besoin, il vous est impératif d'aider le binôme de votre Roi.**

Cette annonce concernait surtout Willow et Drago, puisqu'aucun de leurs congénères n'étaient là pour aider Harry et Gwaine.

**– Bien ! Avant les vacances, nous avons étudié la métamorphose forcée des Changelins. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les caractéristiques d'une métamorphose forcée ?** demanda McGonagall.

Harry fut le premier à se manifester et une légère rumeur s'éleva dans la salle. Drago et Willow étaient certainement les seuls à n'avoir pas connaissance des prédispositions du Sauveur pour la Métamorphose.

**– Un autre que Monsieur Potter ?** demanda la directrice.

Un Serdaigle se risqua alors à l'exercice, la voix légèrement mal assurée. Malgré cela, il répondit correctement et Drago se mit à ricaner en voyant l'air boudeur de son voisin. Il lui arrivait souvent aussi d'être mit sur le banc de touche à cause de ses bonnes réponses trop récurrentes. Cependant, il était absolument hors de question qu'il montre ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion.

McGonagall remercia le Serdaigle est sorti sa baguette. D'un simple geste, elle indiqua à la craie blanche d'écrire sur le large tableau noir. Drago observa les lettres se tracer au fur et à mesure, tentant d'anticiper le message final.

**– Aujourd'hui nous démarrons un nouveau chapitre**, dit la professeure en posant un regard malicieux sur Harry qui, trop occupé à observer dehors, ne voyait pas le tableau.

Lorsque les autres élèves parvinrent enfin à lire le titre écrit au tableau, un grand soupir s'éleva dans la salle.

**– Les Animagus du Ministère**, acheva Minerva.

En entendant cela, Harry, qui avait la tête posée sur sa main, ne maîtrisa pas sa réaction et son coude glissa de la table dans un bruit sourd. Cherchant alors à savoir ce qui pouvait bien ENCORE arriver à son abruti de binôme, Drago tourna négligemment la tête vers lui. Il fut pour le moins surpris d'entrapercevoir sur son visage cette expression étrange, comme un mélange de joie, de reconnaissance, d'inquiétude et de peine. Le Serpentard resta figé. Comment pouvait-on arborer un tel nombre d'émotions contradictoires dans la même seconde ? Et pourquoi réagir si violemment face à un simple sujet de cours ?

**– Quelqu'un peut-il me donner la liste des membres ministériels officiellement déclarées ?** intervint McGonagall.

Harry déglutit imperceptiblement et leva lentement la main, tremblant, le regard grave. Malefoy savait parfaitement que le souvenir de son cousin était un souvenir cher au Survivant et tout le monde connaissait désormais la vraie nature de Sirius Black.

**– Monsieur Potter ?** interrogea Minerva.

Harry, qui avait oublié de respirer, ne parvint pas à prendre la parole, trop surprit d'être enfin interrogé. C'est à un discret raclement de gorge de la part de son aimable binôme qu'il se mit à réagir.

**– Le ministère compte 18 Animagus parmi ses représentants. La liste n'est pas accessible au public, mais cinq d'entre eux sont bien connus pour les nombreuses affaires à haut risque qu'ils ont effectuées. Il s'agit des frères Park, John, Armel et Billy, ainsi que de Julia Connell et de Faith Wood qui est aussi la mère supposée de Barty Croupton Junior.**

La classe resta silencieuse face à cette déclaration. Harry était vraiment incollable sur les Animagus. Le reste du cours se passa sans embûches. McGonagall évita soigneusement de lancer un quelconque défi, bien consciente qu'il avantagerait grandement le binôme Potter-Malefoy, déjà bien avantagés par leurs propres capacités. Au sortir de la salle, Drago resta étonnement muet alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours commun de divination. Harry apprécia ce silence à sa juste valeur, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée émerge de son esprit embrouillé.

**– Malefoy.**

**– Hummm... ?** grogna l'interpelé sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

**– De quoi est-ce que tu parles avec Ron ?**

Le Gryffondor ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que sa némesis s'arrête d'un coup au milieu du couloir, puisqu'il qu'il lui fallu plusieurs mètres de distance entre eux avant de réagir.

**– Malefoy ?**

**– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?** demanda le Serpentard avec un visage convulsé.

Harry s'étonna de le voir réagir si violemment à sa question et redescendit à sa hauteur.

**– Que tu cherches des infos. Sur un Gryffondor. Quel genre d'info peut être suffisamment important à tes yeux pour que tu requiers l'aide de Ron ?**

**– Tsss... A croire que ton pote Weasley est le seul être humain sur cette planète à ne pas s'effrayer de ma présence, cracha-t-il avec ironie, dégoûté. C'est bien ma veine.**

**– Il n'est pas le seul.**

**– Joue pas à ça, Potter. Tu me hais.**

**– Si je te haïssais, je t'aurais laissé brûler dans la Salle sur Demande. J'aurais pu t'aider si tu m'avais demandé.**

**– Ecoute Potty, quoi que tu fasse, t'aurais pas pu m'aider. Alors lâche l'affaire**, grogna Drago.

Harry soupira. Malgré ses airs d'anges dans sa robe de sorcier blanche, Malefoy était d'une véhémence insupportable. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, suivant la foule d'élèves qui se précipitaient vers leur salle de cours.

**– Ça ne changera jamais, hein ?** intervint soudain Malefoy.

**– Quoi ?**

**– En six ans, pas une fois nous n'avons eu de conversation civilisée.**

**– C'en est une…** affirma Harry.

**– Pourquoi tu fais ça Potter ?**

**– Quoi ?** répéta le Sauveur.

**– Ça. Jouer le bienveillant héros qui tente de ramener l'ennemi sur le droit chemin. Tu présumes de tes forces Potter, et je ne t'ai rien demandé.**

Harry ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Drago pensait-il qu'il essayait de l'aider ? Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Et le fait est qu'ils s'étaient haït pendant plus de six ans et qu'ils s'en étaient contenté. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ?

**– Essayons d'être ami**, se surprit à dire Harry.

Malefoy l'observa un instant, le regard vide et le visage sombre. Si cela était une mauvaise blague, la plaisanterie était de mauvais goût.

**– Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter !? Me coller pendant une semaine ne t'autorise pas à me prendre pour un con !**

Visiblement excédé, Malefoy profita du fait de se trouver à moins de deux mètres de la salle de Divination pour y pénétrer et ainsi couper court à la conversation. Harry était resté figé dans le couloir, surprit par la réaction de son éternel rival. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Certes cette demande lui avait échappée, mais finalement, n'était-ce pas une bonne idée que de vouloir le tenter ? Le Sauveur était dubitatif. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à saisir le mode de pensée de Drago. Peut-être le Serpentard le détestait-il vraiment finalement. Cette idée l'attrista plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, mais le résultat était là : il avait tenté de changer les choses et Malefoy s'était braqué, totalement réfractaire à l'idée. Mais soudain, Harry fut tiré de ses réflexions par une puissante attraction qui s'exerça sur lui. Sa robe de sorcier se tendit vers la salle de cours et l'entraîna brusquement vers sa place, le laissant s'étaler de tout son long sur le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.

**– Bordel Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?** s'écria Drago alors que toute la salle les observait.

**– Désolée, je crois que nos robes de sorcier sont connectées.**

**– Quoi ?**

**– Silence !** intervint Sibylle en enfilant ses lunettes.** Mes enfant, bon retour parmi nous ! Nous allons continuer notre chapitre sur la divination par lecture des lignes de la main. Sortez vos livres ! Chapitre de la chiromancie !**

Profitant de l'inattention de leur professeure pendant qu'elle farfouillait dans ses affaires, Drago se tourna vers Harry.

**– Potter ! Comment ça « connectées » ?**

**– Je crois qu'elles sont magiquement liées. Si l'une s'éloigne trop de l'autre, elles se rejoignent par leurs propres moyens.**

**– Oh, super !** se plaignit Drago d'un ton las.

**– Monsieur Malefoy !** bafouilla Trelawney. **Et Harry Potter… Vous avez déjoué le destin tous les deux… « Comment » est une question qui relève de l'impossible. Par contre, savoir « pourquoi » est une chose plus évidente.**

Son air de possédée habituel prêtait à rire. Mais ni Drago ni Harry n'avait le cœur à la plaisanterie.

**– Monsieur Malefoy !** répéta-t-elle. **Prenez la main de Monsieur Potter.**

**– Quoi ?** s'insurgea-t-il, incrédule.

**– Ne vous faites pas prier, allez !**

Malgré sa réticence, Malefoy dû tout de même s'exécuter. Alors, tremblant légèrement, il saisit la main tendue du Sauveur et tourna la paume vers le ciel.

**– Très bien, c'est très bien**, dit Trelawney, visiblement en extase. **Lisez-la. Que voyez-vous ?**

Le Serpentard, hésitant, se contenta tout d'abord d'observer. Mais, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de l'étrange professeure, il finit par céder et posa son index au creux de la main légendaire. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de la ligne de Vie, puis dévia vers la ligne de Tête.

**– Et bien, les deux lignes inférieures se rejoignent sous l'index, ce qui indique que sa vie a été rythmée par de nombreux choix qui portaient à conséquence. La ligne de Vie s'interrompt trois fois, ce qui suggère qu'il a frôlé la mort de peu à trois reprises.**

Pendant qu'il parlait, Drago laissa inconsciemment balader son doigt au creux de la main, sans se rendre compte qu'Harry avait fermé les yeux en l'écoutant parler. Le Serpentard, très choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. À vrai dire, jamais il n'aurait songé au fait qu'Harry ait vraiment pu risquer sa vie à de si nombreuses reprises sans jamais laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Alors, petit à petit, le regard de Malefoy sur le Survivant changea, bien malgré lui.

**– Et ensuite ?** intervint à nouveau le professeur. **Poursuivez.**

Drago déglutit. Il ne lui restait à lire que la ligne de Cœur. Mais pour d'obscures raisons, le jeune homme à la peau diaphane était réticent à le faire. Mais une fois de plus, le regard inquiétant de Sibylle le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements.

**– L-la ligne de cœur est irrégulière, signe de sentiments désordonnés. La petite ligne parallèle qui débute à quelques millimètres du majeur souligne une relation de longue date mais peu concrète.**

Alors qu'il disait cela, Malefoy leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui, lui, maintenait les siens clos, et continua machinalement de glisser son doigt dans le creux de la main.

**– Et cette ligne-là, suggère les sentiment de quelqu'un d'autre à son égard.**

Trelawney sursauta et regarda Drago avec de grands yeux. Elle saisit alors la main d'Harry énergiquement, le faisant sursauter également. Elle glissa ensuite son doigt sur la ligne de Cœur et releva les yeux vers Malefoy.

**– Mais vous avez raison Monsieur Malefoy. Votre niveau est impressionnant ! Ce genre de détail ne s'exploite qu'au niveau professionnel ! Vous avez tout pour devenir un FORMIDABLE maître en Divination ! C'est EXCEPTIONNEL !**

Comme si le château avait senti la folie montante de Trelawney, accrochée à la manche de Drago, la sonnerie résonna de sa bonne grâce et mit fin au supplice du Serpentard. Drago se releva alors d'un bon, arrachant son bras à l'emprise de l'inquiétante professeure. Il saisit ensuite Harry par le col de sa robe et le tira derrière lui, l'obligeant à sortir sa baguette pour faire suivre leurs affaires par lévitation, n'ayant pas prit le temps de les ranger. Ils quittèrent ainsi la salle avec précipitation. Malgré son étonnement, Harry perçut le léger tremblement qui secouait son binôme et se garda de faire le moindre commentaire, ignorant, de toute façon, les raisons de son état. Alors, crû-t-il, il tenta de changer de sujet, espérant lui faire lâcher prise.

**– Alors comme ça quelqu'un m'aime, hein ? Qui est-ce ?**

Malefoy s'arrêta soudain dans sa course effrénée et regarda Harry avec surprise. Le Survivant s'étonna. C'était certainement la première fois que Drago se laissait surprendre à afficher de telles expressions en sa présence.

**– J-je… Les lignes ne fournissent pas ce genre…**

Drago réalisa soudain qu'il agrippait toujours Harry et le lâcha en un geste brusque.

**–… d'informations**, acheva-t-il alors.

Harry regarda son binôme sans un mot. Pour une raison encore obscure, il savait que Malefoy lui cachait la vérité. Il disposait d'informations qu'il ne voulait pas divulguer. Mais alors qu'il allait inciter le Serpentard à en dire plus, les regards de deux élèves derrière Drago attirèrent son attention et il fit signe à son binôme de se retourner. Malefoy fit volte-face alors que les deux élèves s'approchaient.

**– Vous voulez quoi, les moucherons !?** cracha-t-il.

L'un des deux, celui aux couleurs de Serdaigle, s'avança avec méfiance et dit :

**– Je m'appelle Mattiew et voici Sam. Même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, nous sommes frères.**

Harry les observa curieusement. Effectivement, les deux garçons se ressemblaient légèrement. Cependant, ce détail n'était pas celui qui l'inquiétait le plus. Si ces deux garçons, qui n'avaient certainement pas plus de 12 ans, venaient les affronter, avec un Drago en colère, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

**– Et !?** vociféra le susnommé. **Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Dégagez !**

**– Et nous voulons un duel magique !** annonça enfin Mattiew.

* * *

**Oh ! Suspence ! Mékeuvatilsepacé ? Vous le saurez jeudi prochain 8D !**


	3. Chapitre III - Le repentir du Serpent

Saluuut ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! (OMG, je suis vraiment ponctuelle, c'est un putain de miracle *^*). J'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est : Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Le repentir du Serpent

* * *

– _Et nous voulons un duel magique ! annonça enfin Mattiew._

* * *

Alors, avant même que Malefoy n'ai pu réagir, Harry intervint.

– **Mattiew, soit raisonnable. Tu n'es qu'en deuxième année. En tant que Serdaigle, tu devrais être assez intelligent pour savoir que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner…**

– **C'est ce qu'on nous a dit. Mais nous voulons vous affronter ! Nous voulons tuer tous les Mangemorts ! Nous leur ferons tous payer la mort de notre père !**

Mattiew avait presque les larmes aux yeux et Malefoy était plus en colère que jamais. Mais une fois de plus, Harry prit les devants.

– **Je comprends que tu en veuilles aux Mangemorts, mais Malefoy n'est pas responsable.**

– **Il est l'un des leurs !**

– **Mais malgré ça, il n'a jamais tué personne.**

Malefoy, silencieux, était abasourdit de constater qu'Harry le défendait.

– **Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi ! **dit alors le jeune Serdaigle. **Tu as eu l'occasion de te venger ! Et tu es devenu un héros pour ça ! Tu as vengé tes parents, et maintenant tu es le Sauveur ! Nous voulons venger notre père !**

– **Je ne suis pas un héros, et encore moins un Sauveur. On est ce que l'on choisit être. Je ne suis qu'Harry Potter. Malefoy et moi n'avons pas choisi d'être ce que nous sommes. Nous n'avons fait que suivre le chemin que d'autres avaient choisi pour nous. Aujourd'hui la guerre est finie. Je ne suis plus un héros et Malefoy n'est plus un Mangemort. Ton désir de vengeance ne doit pas obscurcir ton jugement.**

Alors, les larmes que retenait Mattiew finirent par couler et le jeune homme éclata en sanglots. Soudain, des chiffres lumineux apparurent au-dessus des deux frères. Le message doré affichait le chiffre 40 et s'effaça soudain pour s'insinuer dans les yeux des deux Rois aux robes blanches. Ainsi, un second chiffre apparut au-dessus de leur tête, affichant un 140 argenté. Incertains de ce qui venait de se passer, Harry et Drago se toisèrent du regard, silencieux. Puis, Mattiew s'essuya rageusement le visage, rejoignant son frère qui était resté à l'écart sans dire un mot.

– **Vous avez gagné ce duel. Vous récupérez nos points**, dit-il alors.

– **Comment ça ? On ne s'est pas affronté !** s'écria Harry.

– **Un duel d'opinion reste un duel, Potter**, intervint soudain Malefoy.

Et Harry se souvint alors des mots de McGonagall : toutes les sortes de duels étaient acceptées hors mit les combats physiques. Les deux Rois regardèrent Matthiew et Sam s'éloigner et tournèrent les talons pour rejoindre leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry était réticent à s'y rendre. Après tout, la principale menace -celle que représentait Voldemort- avait été écartée, non ? Mais une fois de plus, la robe de sorcier du Sauveur fut attirée par celle de Drago et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent en collision.

– **Bon sang ! Arrête ça !** hurla Malefoy.

– **Si tu ne partais pas sans moi, ça n'arriverait pas !**

– **Et bien marche plus vite !**

Drago n'avait aucune intention de remercier Harry pour avoir prit sa défense, malgré tout, il lui était reconnaissant. Alors il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– **Hey !**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Pourquoi est-ce que tu rejettes ton statut de héros ? T'es con quoi ?**

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre. 17 ans de sarcasmes quotidiens étaient une habitude dure à perdre. Harry soupira. Le tact de son binôme était légendaire.

– **Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là**, dit-il alors. **Tout ça, « Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier », je n'en veux pas. La magie m'a sauvé de cette vie de misère que j'avais, mais elle m'a volé le droit d'avoir un jour une vie normale. Il y a un tas de choses que je regrette. Ma vie sentimentale n'est faite que de filles intéressées qui n'en veulent qu'à mon nom, je n'ai aucune famille et je ne peux plus marcher dans la rue sans être abordé. Même le côté Moldus me cours après. Il n'y a qu'ici que je peux vivre en paix… Ce statut de « héros » que tout le monde s'évertue à me coller dans le dos, m'a volé mes dernières chances de retomber dans ****l'anonymat, la normalité.**

Drago avait écouté sans un mot, sans une réaction. Ses propres sentiments étaient tellement proches de ceux d'Harry, que la surprise avait coincé la moindre réflexion au fond de sa gorge. Harry nota la légère émotion qui transparaissait sur son visage et se contenta de sourire en ajoutant :

– **Je sais qu'il n'y a personne de mieux placé que toi pour me comprendre.**

Il se retint de justesse d'ajouter que c'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait devenir son ami. Il savait que Drago avait besoin de temps. À l'entente de cette dernière réplique, le Serpentard déglutit. C'était cette réflexion précise qui l'avait poussé il y a quelques mois à s'intéresser à Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Et en y repensant, à présent que le phénomène touchait le Gryffondor aussi, peut-être bien que tout cela n'était qu'une étape inévitable sur le chemin de leur réconciliation.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant leur salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cours qu'ils avaient également en commun. Galatea Têtenjoy, anciennement professeure de DCFM au temps où Dumbledore était élève, avait accepté de reprendre son poste en son honneur et au nom de l'ennui profond qu'elle subissait chaque jour de sa vie depuis sa retraite. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils ne furent pas très surpris de constater que la rampe de duels était installée au centre.

– **Hey Harry !**

Le susnommé se retourna à l'interpellation, retenant Malefoy par la manche afin de ne pas se faire happer par sa robe une fois de plus. Il aperçut alors l'étrange quatuor qui s'avançait vers eux. Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Pansy arrivèrent à leur hauteur et semblaient plutôt de bonne humeur, chose exceptionnelle quand on savait qu'ils devaient collaborer toute une semaine sans céder à l'envie de se frapper. Mais bientôt, ce fut le regard inquiet de Drago qui se posa sur Ron et Blaise. Si ces deux-là s'étaient mis en binôme, ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Et il déglutit. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau pour les jours à venir. Son intuition se confirma lorsque, ayant remarqué la main de Potter accrochée à sa manche, les deux traîtres se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu. Drago retira vivement sa main de l'emprise du Sauveur, la mine renfrognée. Harry, surprit par ce soudain un accès de colère, songea que Drago ne désirait pas afficher leur « légère réconciliation » aux yeux de ses amis. Cette idée eut un goût de déception sur sa langue mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

– **Alors, vous avez gagné combien de points ?** demanda Hermione.

– **40**, répondit Harry.

– **C'est tout ?** s'enquit Ron.

– **Ce jeu ne nous amuse pas, Weasmoche. On n'a fait que répondre au défi qu'on nous lançait.**

– **Vous n'êtes pas actif dans le jeu ?**

– **Non**, répondit Harry.

– **Merlin, toutes nos chances de gagner viennent de s'envoler**, se plaignit Blaise.

– **Il a raison, reprit Hermione, tous les binômes Verts-Rouges comptaient sur vous.**

– **On fait pas la charité, Granger.**

Malheureusement pour Drago, insatisfaits de cette réplique, Ron et Blaise se concertèrent du regard, puis le Serpentard prit la parole.

– **Dray, ce serait dommage qu'on utilise des moyens de pressions plus radicaux pour te faire jouer, pas vrai ? Je pense que « cette personne » serait très ravie d'apprendre ce que tu penses d'elle…**

– **Blaise, enfoiré ! **grogna alors Malefoy.

– **Je sais, mais tu ne me donnes pas vraiment le choix.**

Harry écoutait sans comprendre. Il avait néanmoins saisi l'essentiel : Drago avait la pression et allait certainement, lui-même obligé, le forcer à participer au jeu. Il souffla d'ennui par anticipation.

– **Z'êtes chiants**, couina-t-il. **J'voulais pas participer.**

– **T'as pas le choix, Potter !** répondit Drago, sous la pression des menaces de son ami.

Blaise et Ron se sourirent d'un air satisfait et complice : le plan « amadouer le serpent » était lancé, ne restait plus qu'amorcer le plan « apprendre à un lion à voir le poteau au milieu du chemin, en 10 leçons ». Et celui-là n'était pas le plus évident des plans. L'aide du sergent Granger et du lieutenant Parkinson serait certainement d'une grande utilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure n'était plus aux plans tordus. Le cours commença. Le professeur Têtenjoy s'était avancée vers la rampe de duels et monta dessus. Dans un mouvement de foule synchronisé, tous les élèves s'avancèrent et se positionnèrent tout autour.

– **Bien ! Aujourd'hui, duels inter-binômes. Chaque duels vaudront aux vainqueurs les points de leurs adversaires. Les vainqueurs restent sur la rampe jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les batte ! Longdubat, Xali, vous êtes les premiers à passer !** dit-elle en descendant de la rampe.

Neville et sa partenaire montèrent alors au sommet de l'immense estrade et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, attendant qu'on leur dise quoi faire.

– **Qui veut les affronter ?** demanda Galatea.

De nombreuses mains se levèrent dans la salle, et la professeure en désigna une au hasard. Le binôme ainsi choisi monta sur la rampe et le combat débuta. Ce fut le binôme de Neville qui fut le vainqueur du premier combat, puis un nouveau duo monta pour les affronter. Les duels s'enchaînèrent et la victoire revenait à différents duos au fur et à mesure des affrontements. Vint alors le tour d'Harry et Drago qui montèrent pour affronter Dean Thomas et Goyle, qui avaient miraculeusement réussi à battre Théodore Nott et son binôme, qui n'arrivaient jamais à se mettre d'accord. Têtenjoy lança alors le duel. Personne ne doutait de l'issue de ce combat, et Drago et Harry s'en seraient bien passés. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

– **Saluez !** dit Galatea.

Ils présentèrent tous les quatre leurs baguettes et les abaissèrent d'un geste sec avant de s'éloigner à chaque extrémité de la rampe. Harry afficha un léger sourire au souvenir automatique qui lui revint en mémoire. Ce duel contre Malefoy en deuxième année avait été le premier et le dernier de ses duels « réglementaires » et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, cinq ans après, il était à ses côtés pour se battre. Un sort soudain le tira de ses réflexions. Manifestement, Drago voulait en finir vite, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait lancé. Stupéfix. Goyle ne bougeait plus. Harry soupçonna son binôme de l'avoir mit hors d'état de nuire afin d'éviter de le blesser. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Malefoy était bien plus humain qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Il laissa donc le Serpentard immobile, n'ayant aucune raison de l'attaquer et lança un Expelliarmus à Dean pour le désarmer. Drago avait bien saisi qu'Harry cherchait à faire la même chose que lui, d'une manière différente cependant. Empêcher l'assaut et non le contrer. Leurs opposants étaient tous les deux des amis proches et les blesser n'était pas le but. Dean reçu l'Expelliarmus de plein fouet et lâcha sa baguette bien malgré lui. Le combat avait duré à peine quatre secondes et un lourd silence était tombé sur la salle.

– **Bien**, intervint la professeure. **Messieurs Malefoy et Potter sont les vainqueurs.**

Elle employa un sort non formulé afin de rendre sa liberté à Goyle et poursuivi sur sa lancée.

– **A qui le tour ?** demanda-t-elle.

Le silence qui était tombé précédemment reprit de plus belle. Tous les élèves fixaient le binôme vainqueur avec anxiété. Qui sur cette terre s'y risquerait ? Les seuls capables de rivaliser avec eux, étaient eux-mêmes. Ce duel en seconde année en avait été une démonstration évidente.

– **Alors ?** insista Têtenjoy. **Si personne ne veut y aller, je vais désigner les suivants **!

Galatea était une professeure aimable et souriante malgré son âge avancé. Mais elle était stricte et les élèves savaient qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Alors, se regardant du coin de l'œil, Hermione et Pansy se jetèrent dans la gueule du loup.

– **Ah ! Miss Granger et Parkinson.**

Elles montèrent sur la rampe, ils se saluèrent. Mais avant qu'ils n'engagent réellement le duel, Pansy engagea la discussion.

– **Potter, il faut que je te parle.**

– **C'est pas le moment Pansy**, feula Drago.

Le duel s'engagea par un premier sort lancé par Hermione en direction de Harry. Cependant, Pansy continua de parler alors même qu'elle esquivait l'Expelliarmus de Drago.

– **Cette fois-là, dans la Grande Salle…**

Elle esquiva à nouveau et lança un Incendio à Drago qui perdit quelques cheveux dans l'échange.

–… **lorsque le Lord Noir nous parlait…**

Harry avait bien comprit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Elle en avait certainement besoin pour nettoyer sa conscience.

–… **j'ai hurlé qu'on te livre à lui**, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un Lumos et parvint à l'éblouir alors que Drago expédiait sa baguette à l'autre bout de la salle. Malgré tout, elle continua sa réflexion.

–… **je ne l'ai pas fait par peur, je le pensais.**

Harry le savait. Il désarma Hermione. Le combat était fini. Immobiles et face à face, Harry et Pansy achevèrent tout de même leur discussion sous les yeux intrigués des autres élèves.

– **Je sais**, dit-il.

– **Drago, Blaise et moi, comme la plupart des Serpentards, avons été élevés dans la haine de ton nom, Potter. Alors je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas réellement pensé ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là.**

Tous les élèves écoutaient religieusement cette terrible révélation. Même Galatea Têtenjoy ne disait rien, consciente que les choses étaient sensiblement en train de changer. Finalement, la petite idée de Minerva allait peut-être être celle qui les réconcilierait tous, et particulièrement les Serpentards vis-à-vis de tous les autres.

– **Cependant**, continua jeune fille. **C'est un mode de pensée que nous avons tous abandonné. Tu es celui qui nous a sorti de ce long cauchemar.**

– **Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser**, lui intima Harry.

– **Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire… même si je devrais. En fait, ce que je veux, c'est te remercier. Malgré nos différents, tu mérites cette considération Potter. Alors merci. Merci d'avoir sauvé nos vies.**

Debout derrière le Sauveur, Drago afficha un sourire serein. Pansy avait réellement changé depuis la chute du Lord Noir. Elle pouvait le contredire autant qu'elle le voulait, mais Drago savait que sa peur avait motivé son comportement durant toutes ces années. Pourtant, fierté Serpentard oblige, elle ne s'était pas excusée. Après tout, si tous les verts et argent s'excusaient auprès d'Harry, on n'y serait encore dans six mois. Soudain, Harry s'approcha de la Serpentard et posa simplement sa main sur son épaule. Il sourit alors et dit :

– **Merci à toi.**

La quasi-totalité des élèves s'étouffa. Harry James Potter était certainement l'unique personne au monde capable de remercier ses adversaires avec une telle sincérité, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de ces six dernières années. Pansy posa alors sa main sur celle d'Harry et se retira de la rampe afin de laisser place au binôme suivant. Malgré l'immense malaise qu'elle avait laissé dans l'air, les duels reprirent. Harry et Drago gagnèrent toujours, et notamment contre Ron et Blaise, avec quelques difficultés, et Finnigan. Bientôt, tous les duos furent passés, et le couple royal était toujours sur la rampe. Au final, Harry et Drago récoltèrent 440 points de plus, à raison de 10 points par élèves et ayant affronté et vaincu 22 binômes sur les 31 présents dans la salle. Ainsi, leur score total s'élevait déjà à 580 points. Cependant, tous les élèves semblaient ravis. Les deux Rois avaient de plus en plus de chances de gagner et ainsi faire gagner leurs deux maisons. Dans cette optique, le sacrifice de leurs points était nécessaire. Galatea félicita les vainqueurs, n'ayant de toute façon jamais douté de l'issue de cette session de duels. Et encore, les deux vainqueurs n'avaient usé que d'un dixième de leurs capacités.

La nouvelle de leur score se répandit vite à travers les couloirs de Poudlard et ils furent de nouveau fuis par les « SerSouffles » comme les appelait nouvellement Drago. Mais plus rapide encore, une étrange rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi les élèves, finissant par atteindre des deux rivaux au cours du repas.

– **Harry ! **avait soufflé Luna qui s'était permis de s'approcher de la table des Quatre.

– **Luna ! Tu vas bien ? Où est Neville ?**

– **Je vais bien. Oh ! Tu as quelques Joncheruines autour de toi**, dit-elle.

Harry sourit. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien autour de lui, mais Luna l'amusait beaucoup avec ses idées folles.

– **Bonne chance pour ce soir !** ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

– **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? **demanda Harry en posant un regard incertain sur la jeune fille.

– **Le duel d'Attrapeurs ! **dit-elle enfin en rejoignant la table des Gryffondors.

Harry se tourna vivement vers Drago et le toisa d'un œil inquiet. Ayant passé ses dernières heures collé à lui, il savait pertinemment que le Serpentard n'en savait pas plus que lui. Malgré tout, l'espoir qu'il ait tout de même quelques informations parvenues à lui par l'opération du Saint Esprit, l'obligea à soutenir son regard de façon appuyée et sous-entendue.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?** cracha Malefoy avec véhémence.

– **C'est quoi c-**

– **J'en sais pas plus que toi, crétin ! **l'interrompit alors Drago en se mordant la lèvre rageusement.

Depuis qu'il était condamné à suivre Potter absolument partout, Drago s'était efforcé à ne pas trop l'insulter afin d'améliorer un tant soit peu leur relation, mais c'était la force de l'habitude. Le Serpentard se haïssait : il n'y arriverait jamais.

– **Qui sont les attrapeurs de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ? **demanda Harry à Gwaine et Willow, ignorant l'humeur de son binôme.

– **Cho est de nouveaux à ce poste cette année**, répondit Gwaine avec un grand sourire pour Harry.

– **Sumberby aussi a reprit son poste**, ajouta Willow.

Et alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase, le binôme « SerSouffle » que formaient Chang et Sumberby entra dans la Grande Salle.

– **Tiens, voilà ta traîtresse de copine**, lâcha Drago.

Harry grinça des dents. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié ce fâcheux incident qui lui avait valu pas mal de problèmes. Mais Drago était mal placé pour faire un quelconque commentaire. C'était lui-même qui avait piégé Cho afin de lui administrer le Véritaserum, sous les directives de cette sale truie d'Ombrage. Harry était même allé jusqu'à rompre avec cette pauvre Cho, sans savoir que Drago et Dolores Ombrage étaient derrière tout ça. Malgré tout, Harry ne parvint pas à prendre la défense de la jolie Serdaigle contre le commentaire du Serpentard. Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Cho et Sumberby avancèrent vers la table des Quatre et Chang s'adressa au Sauveur.

– **Salut Harry !**

– **Salut Cho ! Dis-moi, c'est quoi ce-**

– **Duel d'Attrapeurs ? C'est un défi qu'on vous lance Harry ! À toi et Malefoy puisque vous êtes les attrapeurs de vos maisons et que le hasard a bien fait les choses en vous casant ensemble !**

Drago tiqua à l'utilisation de cette dernière expression. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait ce qu'on pouvait appeler « casés » ensemble. « Caser » signifiait « amoureux et fier de l'être » et Drago savait à quel point la chose était utopique. Par contre, « collés ensemble 24h/24 et 7j/7 contre leur volonté » aurait été plus proche de la réalité. Malefoy soupira. Il fallait qu'il parle à Weasley.

– **Donc c'est un duel officiel ? Pour les points ?** demanda Potter.

Et Drago le regarda de travers. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard. Ce gars était vraiment trop long à la détente.

– **C'en est un !** assura Cho. **Ce soir, sur le terrain de Quidditch, 18 heures. On verra qui sont les meilleurs !**

Et sur ces mots, elle et Sumberby quittèrent les Quatre et partirent s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Alors, incertain, Harry se tourna vers Drago à nouveau.

– **On accepte le défi ?** lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– **On a pas trop le choix Potter ! On sera ridiculisés si on refuse !**

Le Survivant sourit de plus belle. Malefoy avait beau se cacher, ce genre de défi l'amusait autant que lui. Il le savait. Alors soudain, il se leva.

– **T'as fini ? **demanda Harry en regardant l'assiette de son partenaire.

– **Ça ne se voit pas, Potter ? **répondit Drago avec médisance.

– **Parfait ! Alors viens !**

Harry s'éloigna de la table et commença à marcher jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas bougé et la connexion des robes se fit sentir. Alors, Harry se retrouva tiré en arrière, jusqu'à atterrir sur les genoux du Serpentard.

– **Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui suis happé par toi ?** se plaignit-il.

Drago déglutit au double sens de la phrase de son binôme. Si seulement.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter !? **cracha-t-il.

– **Bouge-toi Malefoy ! Il y a quelque chose qu'on doit faire avant le cours de Potions !**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Drago… Ça fait combien de temps que tu es monté sur un balais pour la dernière fois, dis-moi ? Cho et Sumberby s'entraînent tous les jours depuis trois mois. Si tu veux gagner, il faut s'y mettre sérieusement.**

Drago tiqua à l'usage de son prénom mais ne dit rien. Il avait plongé son regard dans celui d'Harry, incertain. La dernière fois qu'il avait posé ses fesses sur un balais, Harry avait été celui qui le conduisait et un gigantesque Feudemon les poursuivait depuis les profondeurs de la Salle sur Demande. Il n'avait eu qu'à s'accrocher désespérément au Survivant et prier pour avoir la vie sauve. Cela remontait à un peu plus d'un an. On avait beau dire que le balais ne s'oubliait pas, Harry avait raison. Le poste d'attrapeur se méritait. Son regard s'alluma d'une flamme mi-ennuyée, mi-amusée, et il répliqua d'un ton acerbe.

– **Un Malefoy n'a jamais besoin de s'entraîner !** dit-il.

– **C'est sans doute pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais battu**, siffla alors Harry avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Au fil des années, le Gryffondor avait apprit à réagir de façon appropriée aux piques du Serpentard. Cette fois, il savait parfaitement comment le convaincre. Effectivement, Drago tiqua. Potter osait le défier ? Très bien, il n'allait pas être déçu. Il se leva soudain dans un geste vif et saisit la manche d'Harry sans aucun remord.

– **Ramène-toi Potty, on a pas toute la vie !** grogna-t-il.

Harry affichait un large sourire vainqueur alors qu'il se faisait tirer par Malefoy jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle, sous les yeux des autres élèves, amusés par ce duo incongru. Drago traîna Harry jusqu'aux cachots et se planta devant le tableau du dortoir des Serpentards. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

– **Bouche-toi les oreilles**, ordonna-t-il.

– **C'est bon, t'auras qu'à le changer après…**

Drago lui lança un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que le petit Griffy lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire. Malgré tout, l'envie de parlementer lui faisant défaut, il se contenta de lâcher Harry dans un geste de rage et de focaliser son attention sur le tableau.

– _Drago Malefoy_, souffla le tableau.

– **Parrain… **répondit Drago dans un râle étranglé.

Entendant ces mots, Harry releva soudain la tête. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par l'attitude de Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas détaillé le tableau. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les orbes onyx, les mots se coincèrent au fond de sa gorge et son cœur cessa de battre.

–**S-Severus… **dit-il sans croire à ses propres mots.

– _Harry Potter_… souffla à nouveau le portrait.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, assit à son bureau, le port altier et le visage tranquille. Le Sauveur savait que ce tableau existait. Mais comme beaucoup, il avait supposé qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau directoral, aux côtés de Dumbledore. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'il puisse se trouver ici, gardant l'entrée des dortoirs verts et argent.

– **Felix Felicis**, dit alors Drago.

Soudain, Rogue se leva de son bureau et s'approcha des deux jeunes sorciers qui lui faisaient face.

– _Il est étonnant de voir dans vos yeux, le même éclat qui brillait dans les miens jadis, Monsieur Potter. Toi aussi Drago. La vie est un cadeau, ne jouez pas avec…_

Puis, sur ces derniers mots, alors que Drago voulait poser la main sur la sombre toile, le tableau se dégagea du passage afin de leur laisser libre accès au dortoir. Sans un mot, Drago entra, assumant qu'Harry le suivrait. Et en effet, Harry l'avait suivi, trop choqué pour parler. Était-ce une bonne chose d'avoir exposé le tableau ici ? Drago ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Harry le plaignait. Voir Sirius tous les jours sur un tableau alors qu'il le savait pertinemment mort, l'aurait certainement plongé dans un état similaire. Ne pas pouvoir prendre son parrain dans ses bras et ne pas pouvoir lui témoigner son affection l'aurait certainement tué. Mais dans le cas de Drago, qui n'était pas vraiment démonstratif malgré son désir évident d'affection, la chose devait être plus douloureuse encore. Harry avait eu l'occasion pendant un bref instant, de recevoir et de témoigner son affection à Sirius. Mais Drago, lui, était condamné à le voir chaque jour, sans jamais pouvoir le toucher, condamné à se repentir et à ressasser les occasions manquées de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'aimer comme on aime une famille. Ils étaient désormais dans la salle commune des Serpents, et Drago ne bougeait plus. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Leur relation était tellement instable ! Pouvait-il prendre le risque de lui témoigner son envie de le sauver de sa solitude ? Cette question ne fit même pas son chemin jusqu'au bout. Après tout, un Gryffondor n'hésite jamais. Drago était toujours là, planté au milieu de la pièce, dos à lui. Qu'attendait-il ? Harry pria pour trouver la réponse par lui-même. Savoir ce que pouvait bien penser Malefoy, quelle utopie ! Avisant le léger tressaillement des épaules de Drago, Harry s'avança glissa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre son torse. Surprit, le Serpentard tenta vainement de s'en défaire, mais Harry tint bon.

– **Qu'est-ce que ? Pott-**

– **Une minute !** l'interrompit Harry. **Supporte-le, juste une minute…**

Harry se colla davantage au dos de Malefoy, serrant ses bras plus fort. Puis il reprit sur sa lancée :

– **Depuis combien de temps supportes-tu tout ça Drago ?**

– **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter.**

– **Ne joue pas ça avec moi, Drago ! Tu sais que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens quand tu vois Rogue chaque matin sans pouvoir l'aimer comme il faut, crois-moi…**

Drago trembla de stupeur alors que le Sauveur desserrait son étreinte pour le lâcher.

– **Je ne peux pas aimer un souvenir**, dit-il.

– **Felix Felicis**, souffla Harry. **Le mot de passe, c'est lui qui te l'a suggéré, pas vrai ?**

Drago ne répondit pas. Depuis quand les Gryffondors savaient-ils réfléchir ?

– **Felix Felicis, la potion de Chance. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est évident. On ne peut pas créer la chance, on ne peut que te suggérer que tu en as. C'est ce que Severus veut que tu comprennes. Tu ne peux pas te morfondre sur ce que tu as perdu, tu dois forcer la chance, prendre en main ton destin.**

– **Je sais Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple !**

– **Je suis prêt à parier que Severus est celui qui a demandé à garder ce dortoir. La guerre est finie Drago, tu dois vivre maintenant. C'est un nouveau départ.**

– **Écoute-moi bien Potter ! Je vis seul avec ma mère, mon père est à Azkaban et risque le baiser du Détraqueur, mes amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et cette saleté d'Astoria Greengrass me court après en pleurnichant au nom de l'amour éternel et du bonheur d'être ensemble ! Le ministère nous a retiré tous nos biens et la communauté sorcière nous fuit comme la peste ! Alors vivre dans un passé révolu ou affronter la réalité d'aujourd'hui, autant choisir entre la peste et le choléra !**

– **Tu ne peux pas changer le passé**, souffla Harry. M**ais tu peux influencer ton destin.**

– **Ah oui ? Et comment, je te prie ?** cracha Malefoy.

– **En étant heureux.**

– **Pff… En devenant ton ami ? Tu présumes de tes forces Potter ! Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde ! Lâche-moi !**

– **Non, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas aider quelqu'un qui refuse d'être aidé. Pour être heureux, il faut déjà le vouloir.**

Drago lui lança alors un regard noir. Qu'avait-il à se mêler de ses affaires, celui-là ? Il s'éloigna alors en direction de sa chambre et s'apprêta à y pénétrer lorsqu'Harry reprit la parole.

– **N'y a-t-il rien que tu souhaites ? **demanda-t-il.

– **Rien qui puisse m'être donné**, répondit Drago en s'engouffrant dans la chambre sombre.

Harry patienta près de deux minutes avant que Drago ne sorte, en tenue de Quidditch et son Nimbus 2001 à la main.

– **Tu l'as gardé ?** demanda Harry qui s'était attendu à voir le tout dernier modèle entre les mains du Sang-Pur.

– **J'ai de bons souvenirs avec lui**, répondit Malefoy sans le regarder.

Harry sourit. Le Serpentard n'était peut-être pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait bien le dire. Ils quittèrent ainsi le dortoir des Serpents, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au tableau du professeur de Potions.

– **Severus… **psalmodia Harry.

– _Potter, merci…_ dit simplement le portrait de Rogue.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire ! Tant d'explications à donner ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sirius le lui avait sans cesse répété. Il fallait se préoccuper des vivants, on ne pouvait plus rien pour les morts. Et aujourd'hui, le vivant en détresse était Drago. Alors il tourna les talons, le regard quittant vivement le portrait pour se poser sur son binôme.

Ils se rendirent sans un mot jusqu'au premier étage et Harry se présenta face à la Grosse Dame.

– _Le mot de passe ?_ dit-elle de son air hautain et de sa voix grave.

– **Quidditch**, siffla alors Drago.

Harry et la Grosse Dame se tournèrent vers lui, interdits. Où avait-il trouvé leur mot de passe ?

– **Sérieusement Potter, vous devriez laisser le mot de passe à Granger. Vous êtes trop prévisibles.**

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'écarta pour libérer le passage, s'inquiétant peu de savoir que Drago Malefoy avait connaissance de son mot de passe, puisque Harry Potter l'accompagnait. Ce même Harry qui n'avait rien dit, se contentant de fixer sa némesis avec des yeux ronds.

– **Que-comment ?** demanda-t-il.

– **Laisse tomber Potter, tu vas court-circuiter ton cerveau. La belette m'a dit que c'était toi le responsable des mots de passe. Le reste était facile à deviner.**

Harry sourit.

– **Tu me connais bien !**

– **Tu dois être le gars le plus prévisible de la planète. Comment un crétin comme toi a-t-il pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, franchement ?**

– **Oh, ça ! C'est grâce à ta mère, en fait…**

Drago se figea. Il le savait. Mais l'idée avait du mal à lui parvenir parfaitement.

– **C'est même grâce à toi ! **ajouta Harry.

– **Quoi ? **s'indigna Drago

– **Oui, réfléchis ! C'est l'amour que ta mère te porte qui m'a sauvé la vie. En échange de quelques informations pour la rassurer à ton sujet, elle a dissimulé le fait que j'étais encore en vie.**

Drago écoutait sans rien dire. Sa mère ne lui avait pas donné tous ces détails.

– **Et puis la baguette qui a tué Voldemort était la tienne !**

Drago déglutit. Il avait oublié ce fait. Sa baguette avait changé d'allégeance pour Harry. Puisque lui n'avait pas pu l'aider, sa baguette s'en était chargée pour lui. Finalement, d'une certaine manière, Drago l'avait accompagné dans son combat.

– **Ta baguette était la seule chose entre Voldemort et ma vie, alors on est quitte !** acheva Harry avec un sourire.

Cette simple remarque rappela Drago à ses vieux souvenirs. Ce jour fatidique dans la Salle sur Demande était un souvenir qu'il chérissait malgré l'immense peur qu'il lui inspirait. Harry l'avait sauvé. Qui aurait fait ça ? Après cinq ans de rivalité et de haine exacerbée, qui aurait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne ? Harry James Potter, était probablement seul être au monde capable d'une telle mansuétude.

– **Bon ! Je vais me changer, j'arrive ! Tu peux m'attendre dans la salle commune, si tu veux.**

Harry avait extirpé Malefoy de ses réflexions et alors qu'il montait dans son dortoir, Drago réalisa qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il connaissait tous les recoins du château. Mais le dortoir Gryffondor était un territoire inconnu. Le seul endroit où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Et la raison qui l'y poussait enfin était qu'il y avait été invité par Harry Potter. Comble de l'ironie. Alors, pour éluder sa gêne, Drago se mit à réfléchir. Le silence sembla pesant tout à coup. Ces derniers jours avaient été d'un bruyant assourdissant et il n'avait pas eu une seule minute de calme depuis que Potter lui collait aux basques. C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Potter était à plus de deux mètres de lui et sa robe ensorcelée ne réagissait pas. D'ordinaire, même si le Gryffondor était celui qui se faisait happer, Drago sentait sa robe frissonner lorsqu'ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre. Certes il était en tenue de Quidditch, mais sa robe avait refusé de se détacher de lui. Il avait été obligé de la conserver sous son équipement. Mais le fait était qu'elle ne réagissait pas à la distance qui la séparait de celle de Potter. Lorsque celui-ci descendit alors les escaliers du dortoir, Éclair de Feu en main, Drago lui sauta littéralement dessus, ravi par sa découverte.

– **Woah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda Harry alors que Malefoy l'avait saisi par le col comme pour l'achever.

– **Les dortoirs**, dit-il.

– **Quoi ?**

– **Les dortoirs annihilent le sort d'enchaînement de nos robes de sorcier.**

– **Je crois pas. Ma robe a refusé de me lâcher.**

– **Moi aussi ! Mais c'est pas le problème Potter ! Quand nous sommes dans les dortoirs, on n'est pas obligés de rester collés l'un à l'autre !**

Cette révélation provoqua une étrange ombre au fond des yeux d'Harry, figeant Drago sur place. Était-il déçu ?

– **Ouais super**, siffla Harry sans vraiment le vouloir. **Bon, on va s'entraîner ? On a qu'une heure.**

Malefoy resta presque figé en entendant le ton si froid du Sauveur. Jamais de sa vie, depuis leur rencontre dans ce magasin, Drago n'avait vu Harry Potter avec un tel visage. Il avait déjà vu la haine arborée sur son visage, l'indifférence ou même la peur, mais aujourd'hui ce qu'il voyait était différent : la douleur. Et son cœur rata un battement. Était-il triste à l'idée de se séparer de lui ? Non. Le Grand Harry Potter ne pouvait que se réjouir d'être libéré de sa cohabitation forcée avec Drago Malefoy, son éternel ennemi.

Ils quittèrent les quartiers Gryffondors et furent aussitôt attirés l'un à l'autre par leurs robes de sorcier. Drago retint un rougissement malvenu alors que, ne s'y étant pas attendu, Harry et lui n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de faire barrage leurs mains et s'étaient retrouvés littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. Harry se retira vivement de l'étreinte inattendue, laissant Malefoy dubitatif quant à ses étranges réactions.

* * *

**Youp ! Voilà le chapitre 3 fini ! Pour ceux qui se poseraient encore la question, le titre de ce chapitre est une métaphore des aveux de Pansy et des remerciements de Rogue à Harry. Le Serpent représente les Serpentards au sens large. On peut même inclure Drago dans la métaphore si on considère ses réflexions personnelles comme un aveux silencieux de sa reconnaissance envers Harry. Enfin, j'arrête de faire ma littéraire, et je vous dis à jeudi prochain ! =D**


	4. Chapitre IV - Dépendance réciproque

Bonsooooooiiiiiiir ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Bon, il est plus court que les autres, pas de panique c'est normal. Je ne pouvais pas couper mon chapitre n'importe où ! Je suis désolée pour le petit contre-temps dans la publication, mais j'étais à la Japan Expo aujourd'hui (j'ai acheté la baguette de Dragooooo *^* !) et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y prendre plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que malgré sa longueur, ce chapitre vous plaira =)

**Update (05/07/2013) :** _Petite précision, hier soir j'étais archi HS et je me suis royalement gourée de titre de chapitre ! Alors pour ceux qui aurait reçu un mail disant que ce nouveau chapitre se nomme "La malédiction du Vif d'Or", c'est pas celui-là ! *je me hais*_

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Dépendance réciproque

* * *

Le terrain était vide. Aucun élève n'avait eu le courage de s'aventurer dehors par le temps qu'il faisait et la légère plus désagréable qui tombait sur la pelouse mouillée. Les deux attrapeurs s'avancèrent vers l'herbe légèrement boueuse et enfourchèrent leur balais sans un mot. Avec un triste sourire, Harry déposa doucement ses lèvres sur son Vif d'Or, légué par Dumbledore l'année passée. Malefoy l'observa faire, incapable de détacher son regard de ses lèvres. La question de savoir pourquoi le Sauveur embrassait son Vif d'Or ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Le petit objet s'anima soudain, déployant ses ailes et tournant avec vivacité autour des deux jeunes hommes qui ne pouvaient s'éloigner de plus de deux mètres. Ils se toisèrent un instant en silence et Harry prit finalement la parole.

– **On y va ?**

Drago aurait pu lui cracher au visage que non, il était juste venu faire du tourisme et qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger, avec un ton sarcastique, mais il ravala ses mots et se contenta de hocher la tête. Après tout, se montrer désagréable à la moindre occasion n'était pas une méthode homologuée pour témoigner son affection, même quand on avait du mal à l'accepter.

Drago Malefoy avait commencé à voir Harry différemment au cours de leur sixième année. Ou plutôt au cours de l'été précédant leur sixième année. Le Lord Noir avait définitivement établi ses quartiers au manoir Malefoy à cette époque et Drago avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts malgré lui. L'annonce de sa mission avait été d'autant plus dure à accepter qu'il admirait Dumbledore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué et qu'il le faisait sous les menaces de sa tante. En tant que Serpentard et en tant que Malefoy surtout, il s'était gardé de faire le moindre commentaire ou de montrer la moindre réaction négative face aux intrus qui avaient la mainmise sur sa vie. Mais le soir, caché de tous, Drago pleurait. Il pleurait pour cette existence insouciante qui, malgré l'autorité de son père, ne l'avait pas préparé à de telles choses. Il pleurait pour quelqu'un. Peu importe qui. Pour sa mère, qui souffrirait certainement de ses actes. Pour son père, qui avait été assez fou ou assez lâche pour suivre la plus grande menace qui planait sur leur monde. Pour Dumbledore, qui mourrait de sa main parce que le Lord Noir lui-même avait peur de lui faire face. Pour ses amis, qui n'avaient pas non plus choisi de suivre par conviction mais par peur. Pour Potter, qui ne gagnerait certainement jamais cette guerre sans l'appui du directeur de Poudlard.

Potter.

Et l'espoir avait insufflé un air nouveau dans ses poumons. Potter le sauverait. Il l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa mission. Il lui retirerait cette horrible marque. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le ferait, il en était sûr. C'est en réalisant qu'il avait placé tous ses espoirs en Harry, toutes ses perspectives d'avenir, que Drago s'était plongé dans une rétrospective de ces cinq dernières années. Et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Harry Potter avait toujours sauvé tout le monde. Lors de la première année, dans les toilettes, Granger avait rencontré le troll et Harry l'avait aidée à fuir. Plus tard, ce fut toute l'école qu'il sauva. L'année suivante, il avait sauvé la belette de dernière génération et toutes les victimes du Basilic. Lors de leur troisième année, il avait sauvé Sirius Black des griffes des Détraqueurs. Au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait sauvé Weasmoche, Fleur Delacour et sa sœur et avait ramené la dépouille de Cédric Digory alors même qu'il fuyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'année suivante, celle qui précédait ces vacances, le Grand Harry Potter s'était vu protéger son cousin Dudley Dursley au risque d'y perdre son droit d'exercer la magie. Alors cette année, Drago serait celui qu'Harry James Potter sauverait.

Malefoy n'avait jamais cru si bien dire puisqu'en effet, Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais Drago s'en était voulu. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Harry après ce terrible été, sur les quais de King's Cross, le Serpentard avait eu peur. Peur pour Harry. Peur d'impliquer le Survivant dans ses problèmes et de causer sa perte. Même si il avait fondé tous ses espoirs sur lui, Drago refusait l'idée de perdre l'unique lumière qui avait su éclairer ses sombres nuits par cette lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait fait naître en lui. Alors quand il avait découvert la présence de Potter dans son wagon, une crise de panique l'avait poussé à l'empêcher de se rendre à Poudlard. Il l'avait pétrifié. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser entrevoir sa détresse et l'avait caché derrière son masque de haine. Puis il lui avait cassé le nez. Traitement cruel, mais mesure de précaution. Plus tard, en apercevant le Sauveur dans la Grande Salle, il avait craqué. Alors que le poids de ses responsabilités l'étouffait, la peur liée à la possibilité de perdre Harry l'avait secoué jusqu'aux pleurs. Bien sûr, l'ayant surprit dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, Harry s'était vengé de l'affront subi dans le train, et à sa peur s'était ajoutée la peine et l'irrésistible envie de sombrer dans la mort.

– **Malefoy !**

Harry l'avait sorti de ses tristes pensées en lui secouant l'épaule. Drago avait sursauté et la surprise avait failli le faire chuter de son balais.

– **Oh Malefoy, ça va pas ? **demanda Harry en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne chute, inquiet.

– **C'est bon, ça va. Je pensais juste à… un truc.**

Harry sembla surprit de ne pas recevoir une réflexion acide mais se garda bien d'en faire part. Malefoy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait préoccupé. Il songea qu'un entraînement de Quidditch ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien.

– **Hey Malefoy ! Voilà le Vif !**

Se reprenant soudain, Drago chercha le fourbe objet du regard et finit enfin par poser ses yeux dessus. Lorsque Harry lui lâcha l'épaule, il comprit que le Gryffondor allait partir à sa poursuite.

– **C'est parti !** cria l'attrapeur des Gryffondors avec un sourire joueur.

Ils foncèrent alors tous les deux dans un mouvement synchronisé vers la pelouse du terrain. Le Vif d'Or zigzaguait entre les fondations des tribunes et les deux attrapeurs se jetaient de brefs regards à intervalles réguliers afin de déterminer et anticiper le moindre changement de direction. Harry se mit à rire.

– **Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ? **grimaça Drago alors qu'ils filaient à toute vitesse entre les poutres de bois.

– **Rien, simple souvenir.**

– **Deuxième année ?**

– **Ouais**, ricana Potter.

Drago dissimula le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres malgré lui.

Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'ils poursuivaient le Vif d'Or sous les tribunes lorsque le petit objet décida d'aller respirer au grand air et d'attirer le duo sur le terrain. D'abord très concentrés, les deux ennemis ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que de nombreux élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour du terrain et sur les gradins pour les observer. Ils passèrent plusieurs fois entre les buts, et alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres du Vif, Harry prit un énorme risque. Jetant un regard malicieux à Drago, il se cramponna à son balais.

– **Non, non, ne fais pas ça Potter !** hurla Malefoy.

Mais il était trop tard. Harry accéléra soudain, distançant Drago plus qu'il ne lui était autorisé. Fonçant en toupie sur le Vif, il tendit le bras à s'en décrocher l'épaule et parvint enfin à saisir la petite boule dorée tant convoitée. Sur les tribunes, les élèves n'avaient pas loupé une seule seconde du spectacle et applaudirent avec entrain, heureux d'avoir assisté à une si belle action. Pourtant, de leur côté, Drago et Harry se mirent à paniquer. Afin de réussir ce qu'il venait de faire, le Survivant s'était éloigné du Serpentard à déraison et chacun savait quel genre de conséquence cela aurait. Alors, voulant éviter de se faire éjecter de son balais, Drago fonça jusqu'à Harry, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Mais malgré ça, le sortilège de McGonagall était puissant et les robes ensorcelées étaient bien décidées à ne pas laisser passer l'affront de la séparation. Ainsi, alors que les deux attrapeurs touchaient à peine terre, la robe de Drago se mit à frémir d'impatience et Harry se vit projeter sur lui, perdant l'équilibre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en collision, la plupart des élèves se mirent à rire, quittant les gradins avec le sourire et un œil amusé.

– **Bon sang Potter ! Ne refais jamais ça !**

– **On n'avait pas le choix Drago. Cho et son binôme ne sont pas liés par leur robe de sorcier. C'est à leur avantage.**

Drago considéra la chose quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– **Je te préviens, si je passe un quelconque séjour forcé à l'infirmerie par ta faute, même Weasmoche n'arrivera pas à te reconnaître !**

Malefoy se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas insulter Potter mais il se devait de maintenir l'illusion quoi qu'il advienne.

Quelque part, s'éloignant du terrain, leurs concurrents directs ruminaient de sombres pensées.

**– Si tu veux mon avis, on a du souci à se faire.**

* * *

La nouvelle de leur succès pendant l'entraînement se répandit parmi les élèves à la vitesse de l'éclair et les paris se faisaient déjà sur le binôme royal. Mais l'heure n'était plus à l'amusement. Le cours de Potions venait de commencer et les héros de l'école s'étaient renfrognés. Le souvenir de Severus Rogue, encore récent dans les mémoires, laissait planer une triste atmosphère sur la salle de classe. Harry et Drago étaient, plus que tous les autres, profondément touchés par cette triste disparition et leur deuil était devenu une épreuve à ajouter à leur pénible vie. Drago pleurait son sombre parrain, qui malgré les apparences, s'était toujours montré bon et avenant envers lui. Harry avait changé de point de vue à son sujet lorsqu'il avait apprit les véritables motivations du professeur et avait comprit que son comportement acide ne cachait qu'une immense sensibilité. Un homme qui avait aimé si sincèrement sa mère pendant tant d'années, méritait toute la reconnaissance du monde. Harry avait repensé au tableau du défunt professeur pendant leur entraînement de Quidditch et bien qu'il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, le souvenir de sa conversation avec Drago l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Il ne savait pas comment le Serpentard gérait tout ça et l'idée qu'il le vive mal l'inquiétait beaucoup. Bien que l'intéressé ne l'avouerait jamais, Harry savait pertinemment que Drago avait toujours eu besoin de repères à ses côtés pour l'aider à avancer. Et son parrain avait toujours été ce pilier essentiel à Malefoy au sein de Poudlard. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il n'était plus, que son père était à Azkaban et que sa mère se morfondait dans le chagrin, Drago n'avait plus le moindre repère dans ce monde hostile à son nom. Harry ferma les yeux. Lui avait l'habitude de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, mais pour quelqu'un comme Malefoy, le changement devait être déstabilisant. Le Gryffondor tourna les yeux vers Drago, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose.

– **Bonjour jeunes gens !**

Slughorn l'avait interrompu.

– **Bonjour professeur !** répondirent les élèves en chœur.

– **Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer des Philtres de Confusion !**

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Le mécontentement était évident.

– **Mais Monsieur ! **se plaignit Hermione. **Les Philtres de Confusion sont du programme de cinquième et sixième année !**

– **Je le sais bien Miss Granger, mais je ne crois pas me souvenir que vous ayez passé vos ASPICs. Votre dernière année a été… plutôt mouvementée, n'est-ce pas ?**

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle était déçue. Elle avait espéré apprendre la préparation de potions particulièrement dures et puissantes qu'on n'étudiait pas dans le cadre scolaire, mais Horace Slughorn avait visiblement décidé de rester dans les cases.

– **Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler à quoi servent les Philtres de Confusion ?** demanda le vieux professeur.

Sur le ton évident de la déception, Hermione leva la main pour répondre.

– **Monsieur Potter, peut-être ?** dit Slughorn.

Harry s'étouffa à l'entente de son nom.

– **Allons. Comme l'a très justement fait remarquer Miss Granger, vous l'avez étudié l'année dernière. Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile de s'en souvenir !**

Horace plaisantait, s'imaginant certainement qu'Harry n'aurait aucun problème pour répondre.

– **Euh… Je…**

Harry avait des sueurs froides. Sans le livre de Rogue, il n'était pas plus doué que Ron ou Neville.

– **Désorientation.**

Drago venait de chuchoter tellement bas, qu'Harry avait cru à une hallucination.

– **Hein ?**

– **Désorientation, crétin ! **insista-t-il à voix basse.

– **Euh… C'est un philtre qui désoriente quiconque en boit, Monsieur.**

Drago sourit légèrement.

– **Distorsion des sens, perte d'équilibre, perte de la notion de réalité**, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête au côté opposé à Harry.

– **Il interfère avec les cinq sens, provoquant ainsi une perte notable d'équilibre et de la notion de réalité. Les hallucinations sont fréquentes**, acheva le Sauveur, fier d'avoir su ajouter quelque chose qu'il avait retenu.

Ron et Blaise qui étaient assis devant eux, se mirent à ricaner en comprenant que Drago avait soufflé. Slughorn applaudit avec un large sourire.

– **Bravo Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes décidément très doué ! 10 points pour votre binôme !**

Toute la salle se mit à protester bruyamment, arguant le fait qu'ils en avaient déjà trop : Hermione observa Harry, outrée par ce favoritisme évident.

– **Merci professeur**, dit alors le Gryffondor avec un grand sourire, histoire d'en rajouter une couche et pour faire criser Hermione.

En voyant le visage qu'arborait cette dernière, Drago se mit à ricaner de façon plus discrète, amusé par l'humour de son binôme.

– **Merci**, chuchota Harry à son attention.

– **T'emballe pas Potter, je n'ai fait ça que pour sauver nos points, pas pour t'aider à passer pour un putain de génie aux yeux de cet imbécile.**

Harry se serait certainement renfrogné s'il n'avait pas aperçu ce charmant petit sourire au coin des lèvres de son voisin. Il était capable de faire rire Drago Malefoy. La nouvelle le fit sourire. Après tout, devenir ami avec ce crétin n'était peut-être pas aussi utopique qu'il aurait bien voulu le croire.

– **Arrête de rire Potter**, siffla Drago.

– **À tes ordres, Monseigneur**, répondit-il avec amusement.

Drago lui tapa l'épaule de façon presque amicale, mais risquant tout de même de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

– **Crétin**, souffla-t-il.

Harry ricana de plus belle sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux amis et de Blaise et Pansy.

La suite du cours se passa étonnamment calmement entre les deux princes de Gryffondor et Serpentard. L'un lisait les instructions, l'autre préparait le philtre avec minutie. Cette surprenante collaboration laissait les autres élèves sans voix et persuadés d'avoir été témoins d'un miracle. Harry et Drago gagnèrent alors 10 points de plus, amenant leur score à un total de 600 points.

Les heures suivantes furent des heures d'étude à la bibliothèque. Harry griffonnait sur une feuille de parchemin, absolument pas motivé pour faire ses devoirs. Drago et Hermione le fusillaient d'ailleurs du regard, atterrés par ce comportement désinvolte. Malgré tout, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Blaise était resté à l'entrée de la bibliothèque avec Pansy et discutait avec quelques Serpentards. Alors, pour s'amuser de son binôme, Ron avait saisi sa baguette comme un micro, et se tournant vers la bande de verts et argent, il commença à raconter des âneries plus grosses que lui à la manière d'un document animalier, en faisant des gestes ridicules :

– **Le Serpentard est une créature hostile de la famille des Langues de Vipères. Élevé à l'écart de la population, le Serpentard mange 8 Gallions d'Or tous les matins et chie des bonnes notes toutes les six heures. Mais attention ! Le Serpentard n'est pas une créature fiable. Manipulateur et cruel, le Serpentard fait régulièrement le ménage dans ses fréquentations.**

Mais alors qu'il disait cela, Ron réalisa que Blaise l'avait rejoint et n'avait pas raté une miette de son gentil spectacle. Alors, priant pour que la mort ne le frappe pas encore, il corrigea :

– **Cependant, sous la menace d'une mort imminente, on peut trouver au Serpentard beaucoup de qualités.**

Blaise ricana en entendant cette vaine tentative et sourit de toutes ses dents.

– **Ron…**

– **Oui ?** demanda l'intéressé en fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put.

– **Tu es un homme mort.**

Et sur ces mots, Hermione, Harry et Drago éclatèrent de rire, oubliant pour un instant la rivalité qu'ils nourrissaient tous les uns pour les autres.

* * *

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 4 ! Les trucs amusants commencent au chapitre suivant :) !**


	5. Chapitre V - Amère victoire

Yo ! Me revoilà avec le magnifique chapitre 5 que vous attendiez tous ! Il est plus long que le 4, rassurez-vous ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus (évitons de gâcher la surprise ;D !)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Amère victoire

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry et Drago s'étaient changés et avaient enfilé leur tenue de Quidditch. Le bruit de foule qui leur parvenait depuis les gradins accélérait les battements frénétiques de leur cœur. Seuls dans les vestiaires, les deux jeunes hommes étaient côte à côte, debout derrière la porte, tête baissée et yeux fermés. La tension était palpable. Que ce soit entre eux ou vis-à-vis de tous les élèves présents dans les gradins, elle les empêchait de respirer à leur aise. La musique traversait la porte jusqu'à leurs oreilles, rappelant désagréablement à Harry la mort de ce pauvre Cedric Digory lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Drago savait à quoi son binôme pensait. Il était aisé de le deviner. Mais le plus délicat était de savoir s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, encouragé ou réconforté. Et à vrai dire, il aurait certainement été incapable de faire l'un des trois, étant lui-même dans un état sensiblement identique. Il décida donc de lui donner un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler. Harry sembla comprendre son message puisqu'il releva doucement la tête et lui fit un léger sourire en guise de remerciement. Ils avaient remarqué, depuis leur première année, que la peur et l'anxiété avaient tendance à effacer leur rancune, ou du moins à faire en sorte qu'ils l'oublient pour un instant. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le trac les rapprochait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent extrêmement lentement, laissant filtrer la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs, installés tout autour du terrain à cause de la nuit tombante. La voix de Seamus retentissait dans tout le stade, annonçant l'entrée de Cho et de Sumberby. Nouvellement nommé commentateur des matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard, Finnigan s'était fait une joie de reprendre le flambeau de Jordan et s'amusait à glisser deux ou trois vannes pendant les matchs.

– **Et face à eux, le Duo Légendaire ! J'ai nommé, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter !** dit-il.

Un hurlement s'éleva dans les tribunes. Tous les Verts et Rouges les encourageaient.

– **Harry Potter fera-t-il honneur à sa réputation en attrapant le Vif d'Or une fois de plus ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! Que le match commence !**

Le hurlement redoubla d'intensité puisque les SerSouffles se joignirent à la liesse collective. Harry et Drago avaient atteint le centre du terrain et serrèrent la main de leurs adversaires. Madame Bibine s'avança vers eux, sifflet en main et prit la parole.

– **Attrapeurs, ce match sera juste et fair-play. Essayez de ne pas finir à l'infirmerie. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même !**

Elle fit silence un instant.

– **À vos balais !**

Harry, Drago, Cho et Sumberby enfourchèrent leur balais, face à face.

– **En place !**

Ils décollèrent tous et planèrent à trois mètres du sol. Leur professeure de vol prit alors le Vif d'Or qui se trouvait attaché dans la malle en bois et le réveilla.

– **C'est parti !**

Elle lâcha soudain le petit objet qui s'envola à toute vitesse vers les buts et siffla le début du match. Ni une ni deux, les quatre attrapeurs furent aussitôt à sa poursuite.

– **Le Vif d'Or a été lâché ! Le match peut commencer !** hurla Seamus dans le micro.

Dans les premières minutes du match, le fait que Drago et Harry ne puissent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ne fit pas une grande différence puisque Cho et Sumberby suivaient également le Vif d'Or côtes à côtes. Cependant, leur désavantage se fit plus évident lorsque la petite balle ailée parvint à se glisser entre deux élèves de première année et à disparaître sous les tribunes. Dès lors, les attrapeurs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'étaient séparés pour la récupérer plus vite. Harry et Drago, quant à eux, n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de rester collés l'un à l'autre. Ils décidèrent donc d'un bref regard de rester au centre du terrain, à bonne hauteur, afin de pouvoir atteindre n'importe quelle partie du stade le plus vite possible lorsque le Vif d'Or aurait refait son apparition. Malheureusement, leurs adversaires eurent l'air de comprendre leur stratégie puisque lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin des fondations des tribunes, profitant de la distance qui empêchait Harry et Drago de distinguer le Vif d'Or, ils prirent des directions opposées afin de les tromper. Drago se mit alors à réfléchir à toute allure. Celui qui suivait le Vif d'Or devait être celui qui avait le plus de chance de l'attraper. Ce devait donc être le plus fort des deux. Il commença alors à analyser la situation. Sumberby était moins fort que sa partenaire, mais Cho était intelligente (Serdaigle oblige). Le temps qu'elle comprenne leur stratégie et trouve une contre-attaque, elle n'aurait pas eût le temps de l'expliquer ou de se justifier auprès de son partenaire. Elle avait donc prit l'initiative d'elle-même en volant dans la direction opposée.

– **C'est Sumberby ! **cria-t-il à l'attention d'Harry.

Ils s'élancèrent alors à la poursuite du Poufsouffle, mettant soudain Cho en panique. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne pouvait pas tromper un Serpentard, expert en fourberie. Elle rejoignit donc son partenaire le plus vite possible. Mais le Vif d'Or, peu habitué à être poursuivit par quatre personnes en même temps, décida de s'éclipser à nouveau. Pour ce faire, il quitta le périmètre du terrain, entraînant les attrapeurs avec lui dans les hautes hauteurs du ciel, voilées de ténèbres par la nuit. Sumberby était seul. Cho n'avait pas eu le temps de le rattraper, et avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait à cette hauteur, ils n'y voyaient pas grand chose. C'était dans ces moments là que Harry et Drago réalisaient leur avantage. Ils tiraient profit du lien magique de leur robe pour ne pas se perdre, et dans le pire des cas, pour se retrouver.

Bientôt, le Vif d'Or ne fut plus visible pour personne et, inquiet de ne plus voir où il allait, Sumberby rebroussa chemin et rejoignit Cho qui était redescendue sur le terrain. Mais aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, Drago et Harry refusèrent catégoriquement d'abandonner. Ne voyant rien mais percevant tout de même le petit bruit si caractéristique des petites ailes dorées, ils grimpèrent encore et toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse distinguer leurs silhouettes depuis les tribunes. Ainsi, toujours côtes à côtes, ils suivaient le bruit incessant du Vif d'Or, parvenant à peine à se distinguer l'un l'autre dans la nuit noire. Soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose passer tout près de lui. Au loin, on entendait Seamus déclarer le forfais de Cho et Sumberby.

**- Malefoy ! Il vient vers toi ! **hurla-t-il en saisissant son épaule, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

Et comme si Drago avait anticipé l'injonction de son rival, il tendit énergiquement la main devant lui par un réflexe inexplicable et parvint à saisir l'objet magique sans la moindre difficluté.

– **Je l'ai ! **hurla-t-il.

– **Sérieux !?**

– **Non, je disais ça pour te faire une fausse joie ! Bien sûr que c'est sérieux !**

Drago souriait comme un damné. Depuis le début de sa carrière d'Attrapeur, jamais il n'avait réussit à attraper le Vif d'Or lorsque Harry se trouvait sur le terrain. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que Harry n'était plus son adversaire, il y était parvenu. Alors, rouvrant le poing, il observa la petite chose presque vivante qui rétractait ses ailes.

– **Félicitation !** répondit Harry sans même faire mine d'avoir prêté attention à son sarcasme.

– **Redescendons.**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les deux Rois reparurent sous les feux des projecteurs du terrain de Quidditch. Tous les professeurs et les élèves, dont Cho et Sumberby, qui jusque-là étaient inquiets, hurlèrent de joie dans une incroyable ovation. Puis, lorsqu'ils se posèrent auprès de leurs adversaires et que Drago brandit le Vif d'Or sous leurs yeux, les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité et tous se levèrent pour acclamer le Duo Légendaire.

– **Drago Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Les Verts et Rouges gagnent !**

Cho et Sumberby vinrent les féliciter avec le sourire.

– **Félicitation les garçons. Vous avez été les meilleurs**, dit Cho.

– **Pas trop déçue ? **demanda Harry, véritablement soucieux.

– **Pas tellement. Et puis nous avons perdu contre Harry Potter. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.**

Mais l'écoutant parler, Harry fit la moue face à son irrémédiable mauvaise foi.

– **Actuellement, vous avez perdu contre Drago Malefoy**, dit-il sur un léger ton de reproche et de fierté.

Et comme il le pensait, Cho n'ajouta rien, clairement dans le déni de cette défaite. Mais alors que le Survivant s'était tourné vers le protagoniste de leur victoire, une foule d'élèves fondit sur eux comme des hiboux enragés. Les secouant comme des pruniers pour les féliciter, arrachant quasiment leurs vêtements, les Princes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor furent bientôt séparés par la force de la foule.

– **Malefoy !** cria Harry.

– **Potter !** répondit l'interpellé, tout aussi inquiet que lui.

Et comme ils s'en étaient doutés, leurs robes se mirent à frémir, contrariées par la distance qu'on avait imposée entre elles.

– **Lâchez-moi !** hurla Drago. **Mais bordel, lâchez-moi ! Je dois trouver Potter !**

Mais les élèves n'en avaient cure. Continuant de l'écarter de son binôme, ils ne cessaient de s'agglutiner autour de lui pour le féliciter. Ce comportement de moutons sans cervelle fini par exaspérer leur pauvre victime, au point qu'elle commença à les bousculer violemment.

– **Barrez-vous !**

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Sollicité par deux fois plus d'élèves que son binôme, il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de la poigne de ses camarades.

– **S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de rejoindre Drago.**

Mais pour lui non plus, le dialogue n'eût pas grand effet sur la foule.

– **S'il vous plaît ! Je voudrais re-**

Il ne put achever sa supplique. Sa robe s'était tendue dans l'air et l'attira soudain avec une force incommensurable vers le propriétaire de sa jumelle. Ainsi entraîné contre son gré, Harry bouscula violemment les élèves qui l'entouraient et qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Ce fut bientôt au tour des admirateurs de Malefoy de faire les frais de leur bêtise et de leur comportement sauvage. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre, secoués par le violent choc que leur avait infligé leur surprenante collision avec Harry.

– **Malefoy, couche-toi ! **hurla Harry qui sentait bien qu'il arrivait beaucoup trop vite et qu'un choc frontal les enverrait sans l'ombre d'un doute à l'infirmerie.

Drago s'exécuta sans réfléchir et plongea face contre terre, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Lorsque Harry parvint à sa hauteur, sa robe de sorcier le fit trébucher sur le corps étendu de son rival sans aucun remord et le Sauveur se retrouva avachi de tout son long sur le dos du Serpentard qui eut la respiration coupée l'espace d'un instant.

– **Potter, bouge de là ! T'es lourd !**

Harry parvint à se relever dans la foulée, néanmoins quelque peu secoué par le choc de sa chute. Drago et les autres élèves se redressèrent à leur tour, l'un énervé, les autres réalisant leur méprise. Malgré tout, afin d'éviter d'être séparés à nouveau et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, il cadenassèrent leurs bras l'un à l'autre. Et soudain, le Vif d'Or que Drago tenait toujours dans la main se réveilla. Échappant à l'emprise du Serpentard, il virevolta autour des deux Rois et se frotta à la joue d'Harry, puis celle de Drago, comme un chat se frotte à son maître en ronronnant.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **demanda Drago.

– **On dirait bien que ce Vif d'Or s'est prit d'affection pour vous**, expliqua la voix de McGonagall derrière eux.

Voyant leur directrice approcher, Drago jugea qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Potter et lui se fasse malmener et lâcha donc le bras de son partenaire. Mais faisant cela, le Vif d'Or qui s'était montré si affectueux une minute plus tôt, fonça vers lui et entra en collision avec son front de façon relativement violente. Le Serpentard, sur le coup de la douleur, perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière avant d'être retenu de justesse par Harry. Soudain, le Vif d'Or précédemment en colère, se calma et se frotta à la joue de Harry avec un ronronnement félin.

– **Hey ! Pourquoi tu l'aimes lui et pas moi !?** s'exclama Drago. **C'est moi qui t'ai attrapé, sale ingrat !**

Le Vif d'Or ne réagit pas à cette remarque.

– **Ce Vif d'Or ne préfère pas Potter à vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Il vous aime ensemble**, répondit Minerva.

– **Comment ça ?** demanda Harry alors qu'il aidait son binôme à retrouver l'équilibre.

– **Vous avez déjà connu ça, Potter. Votre Vif d'Or, le premier que vous ayez attrapé, avait conservé en mémoire les circonstances qui vous avaient mené à l'attraper, ainsi que la manière dont vous vous y êtes prit pour se faire. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'active lorsque vos lèvres entrent en contact avec lui. Celui-ci n'est pas différent.**

– **Vous voulez dire que-**

– **Oui. Lorsque Monsieur Malefoy l'a attrapé, vous deviez être en contact direct. C'est la force de ce contact qui l'a marqué au point que désormais, il ne supporte pas la distance entre vous.**

– **Oh génial ! **cracha Drago. **Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir se tenir par le bras h24 pour éviter de se faire trouer la tête par ce sale démon ?**

– **C'est à peu près ça**, répondit McGonagall.

– **Il n'y a pas un moyen de le désactiver ? **demanda alors Harry.

– **Il y en a certainement un, mais c'est à vous de le trouver. Comment désactivez-vous le vôtre Potter ?**

– **Il le sent. Lorsque je n'ai plus besoin de lui, il le sait.**

– **Je vois… Alors peut-être peut-on espérer qu'il s'éteigne de lui-même lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin de lui.**

Et sur ce, McGonagall se retira pour rejoindre ses deux acolytes, Slughorn et Trelawney.

– **J'y crois pas…** psalmodia Drago.

– **Harry ! Drago !**

La nouvelle petite bande que formaient Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Hermione avait enfin réussi à les rejoindre. Et pour une raison inconnue, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le transfert des points s'effectua. Le score des deux Rois plafonnait déjà à 600 points lorsque 80 points vinrent s'y ajouter. Un brouhaha de stupeur s'éleva alors. Il était déjà à peu près sûr que Gryffondor et Serpentard seraient les grands gagnants.

– **Quel superbe match ! C'était incroyable ! **dit Ron.

– **Oh Dray ! Tu as été génial !** ajouta Pansy en sautant sur Drago.

Ceci menant à cela, elle le fit basculer à terre et le Vif d'Or commença à s'agiter. Harry n'eut pas le temps de toucher Drago à nouveau avant que la pauvre Pansy ne se prenne le vil objet en pleine figure.

– **Aïe ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me frappe !?**

Malefoy se redressa alors en dégageant Pansy et saisit la main que Harry lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Mais une fois debout, et à la surprise générale, il ne la lâcha pas. Voyant les regards incrédules qu'ils recevaient, Harry commença alors à expliquer la situation en détail.

–… **Et voilà. On ne peut pas se lâcher.**

– **Donc qui que ce soit, la personne à l'origine d'une éventuelle rupture de contact entre vous, se prend-**

– **Le Vif d'Or en pleine poire !** intervint Ron.

– **Merci Ron… **souffla Hermione.

– **C'est à peu près ça**, répondit Harry.

Le stade se vidait au fur et à mesure, puis soudain, Blaise, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit, prit la parole.

– **Si vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher, comment allez-vous faire pour dormir dans vos dortoirs respectifs ?**

Harry et Drago se figèrent, puis fusillèrent ce foutu Vif d'Or du regard, dans un bel ensemble.

* * *

L'heure de retourner dans les dortoirs arriva plus vite que Harry et Drago ne l'avaient imaginé. Ne s'étant pas encore décidés sur l'endroit où ils iraient dormir, ils s'étaient tout d'abord rendus dans le dortoir des Serpentards où tous les Verts et argents les regardaient dans le blanc des yeux en tentant de faire abstraction du fait qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

– **Euh... Tu n'es pas censé avoir ta propre chambre ? **demanda Harry.

– **La chambre individuelle est le privilège du préfet. Et le rang de préfet est un privilège que j'ai obtenu grâce à mon père. C'est donc normal qu'on me l'ai retiré**, dit Drago.

Harry acquiesça et observa le dortoir qui se trouvait devant lui. Visiblement, Drago vivait sa toute nouvelle collectivité aux côtés de ses amis Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Théodore Nott et un autre garçon qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, dénommé Melchior Nepharius.

– **Bon les gars, Potter va dormir là cette nuit**, dit Drago de but en blanc.

– **Ah ouais ? Et comment vous allez faire ? Ton lit n'est pas un King Size je te signale ! **répondit Théo.

– **Vous déconnez j'espère ? On ne va quand même pas dormir avec cet horrible bourdonnement dans les oreilles ! Ce truc n'est pas vivant, on ne peut même pas placer de Silencio sur lui !** ajouta Blaise en tuant le Vif d'Or du regard. Il voulait bien aider Drago, mais sa bonté avait tout de même des limites.

– **Sympa les gars. Merci**, se contenta de répondre Drago.

– **C'est bon, c'est pas grave. On a qu'à dormir chez les Gryffondors, Dean pourra te prêter son lit.**

– **C'est trop tard Potter ! On ne peut pas sortir après le couvre-feu !**

Harry regarda Drago avec un rictus amusé.

– **On peut, quand on sait par où passer !**

Et sous l'air interrogateur de son binôme et de celui de son meilleur ami, Harry farfouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en tira la Carte du Maraudeur. Ne comprenant toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait, Blaise et Drago l'observèrent curieusement, tandis que Melchior et Théo s'en fichaient comme de leur premier Gallion. Harry posa donc sa baguette sur le papier abîmé par l'usure et prononça les mots suivants :

– **Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

La carte se révéla soudain aux yeux des deux Serpentards qui ne disaient mots et qui lisaient en silence la couverture.

_« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter : La Carte du Maraudeur. »_

Lorsque Harry déplia le parchemin, les yeux de Drago s'allumèrent d'une lueur nouvelle. Là, dans les dortoirs Serpentards, il pouvait voir Pansy faire des aller-retours entre son lit et la salle de bain. Dans les couloirs, il apercevait Rusard aux côtés de sa chatte Miss Teigne arpenter le deuxième étage de long en large. Au rez-de-chaussée, il pouvait clairement voir McGonagall faire les 100 pas dans son bureau. Il regarda Harry avec un air dément sur le visage, hésitant entre l'émerveillement et la consternation.

– **Combien de personnes as-tu espionnées avec ça ? **demanda-t-il.

– **J'ai suivit tes moindres faits et gestes lorsque nous étions en 6e année, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**

Drago déglutit. Il aurait dû se douter que quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre. D'autant plus que Potter se faisait un devoir de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

– **D'où elle vient ?** demanda soudain Blaise.

– **C'était la Carte des Maraudeurs. Créée par mon père, Sirius, le professeur Lupin et ce sale rat, à l'époque où ils étaient élèves ici. Ils s'en servaient pour jouer des sales tours aux professeurs et à Rogue.**

Blaise eût un petit temps de flottement pendant lequel il imagina Remus Lupin jouer des mauvais tours à Rogue. C'était relativement inimaginable.

– **Et ben, les Gryffy cachent bien leur jeu !** dit-il.

– **On va se servir de cette carte pour rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor sans se faire attraper par Rusard. Ça aurait été plus simple avec ma cape d'invisibilité, mais je l'ai laissée dans ma valise.**

– **Ta cape d'invisibilité ?** répéta Blaise. **LA cape d'invisibilité !?**

– **La Relique de la Mort, oui. Elle était à mon père. Je l'ai reçu à Noël lors de ma première année.**

– **C'est comme ça que t'as échappé à Rusard en première année !**

Harry se mit à rire ouvertement devant l'air atterré du Serpentard.

– **Ouais, c'est comme ça que j'ai échappé à ton piège. Mais je dois quand même te remercier ! Sans toi je n'aurais pas trouvé Touffu, donc pas la Pierre Philosophale, et donc Voldemort serait toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle. Tu as sauvé beaucoup de monde sans même le savoir ! Moi le premier.**

– **Pfff... Arrête ça, Potter.**

– **Je ne rigole pas. Tiens, par exemple en première année. Si tu n'avais pas volé le Rapeltou de Neville, Voldemort serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui.**

Cette fois-ci, même Melchior et Théo firent l'effort de le regarder de travers.

– **Hey ! Me regardez pas comme ça !**

– **Tu divagues Potter**, répondit Malefoy.

– **Mais non ! Si tu ne l'avais pas volé, je ne serais pas venu le récupérer, McGonagall ne m'aurait pas vu faire, elle ne m'aurait pas nommé Attrapeur et lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, je n'aurais pas eu assez d'expérience sur un balais pour échapper à ce dragon. J'aurais sans doute fait une chute mortelle. La suite est facile à deviner...**

Drago regarda Harry avec tristesse. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument prouver par A+B que tout ça était grâce à lui ? Alors même qu'il avait tout fait pour le faire échouer ? Harry avait une légère tendance à la réhabilitation du méchant. C'était la tare du héros. Pourtant, il exposait clairement sa haine de Tom ou de Peter, ou même de son père, Lucius. Alors qu'avait-il de plus pour que le Grand Harry Potter veuille à ce point effacer son ardoise ?

– **L'innocence.**

Il sembla qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

– **Tom a tué un nombre incalculable de personnes, dont mes parents. Peter Pettigrew les a trahit, faisant enfermer mon parrain à sa place, et il a tué Cédric. Et ton père... Ton père était un Mangemort qui a tenté de me tuer alors que je n'avais que 12 ans et qui a ensorcelé Ginny avec le journal de Jedusor. Toi, tu n'as tué personne.**

– **J'ai tenté de le faire.**

– **Tu as tenté de faire croire que tu allais le faire. J'étais là Drago. J'ai tout vu.**

Mais soudain, Drago sembla assimiler une information capitale.

– **Attends... Mon père a tenté de te tuer en deuxième année ?**

– **Ouais. Parce que j'ai libéré Dobby.**

Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas. Son propre père avait tenté de tuer Harry. C'était bien évidement le but de tout bon Mangemort, mais qu'il ait concrètement tenté de le faire n'avait pas la même dimension qu'un sabotage ou une tentative approximative de la mettre en danger, ce que la plupart des Mangemorts se contentaient de faire.

– **Bon... C'est pas tout ça mais vous devriez y aller**, dit Blaise en pointant les empreintes de Rusard qui se rapprochaient des cachots.

– **Oui**, concéda Harry. **Allons-y.**

Drago prit alors deux ou trois affaires avec lui pour passer la nuit et le fit léviter derrière lui. Ils quittèrent ainsi les cachots, éclairés par leurs Lumos et la lanterne occasionnelle d'un Myctophidae géant qui passait devant les fenêtres immergées des couloirs. Suivant la carte en silence, ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée et le traversèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'aile Sud du château. Mais en passant devant la Grande Salle, Harry nota la présence de trois personnes sur la carte. Les professeurs McGonagall, Trelawney et Slughorn semblaient en grande discution sur l'estrade de la Grande Table. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la carte. Personne en approche. Il fit donc signe à Drago de s'arrêter et tendit l'oreille à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de la Grande Salle. Le Vif d'Or qui les suivait sans cesse faisait un bruit monstre dans le silence, mais trop occupés à leur discution, les professeurs ne semblèrent pas l'avoir entendu.

– **C'était vous ! **dit Trelawney.

– **Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, Sibylle. Calmez-vous**, répondit Minerva.

– **Vous avez déjoué le destin ! Il y aura des répercutions !**

– **Ne voyez-vous pas que ceci pourrait mettre une fin définitive aux rivalités inter-maisons ?**

– **Mais... mais !** insista Trelawney.

– **Sibylle, ma chère. Cessez de vous faire du mauvais sang. Le destin était peut-être que nous le ****déjouions. Personne ne peut savoir cela. Pas même vous**, acheva Slughorn.

Harry et Drago écoutaient sans comprendre de quoi il était question. Mais ils s'en inquiétèrent peu lorsqu'ils virent Peeves s'approcher dangereusement. Harry resserra sa prise sur la main de Drago et le tira alors à sa suite.

– **On se tire ! **chuchota-t-il avec précipitation.

Il l'entraîna à travers les couloirs dans une course effrénée alors que Peeves s'approchait davantage. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir, et alors que le rire strident du fantôme retentissait déjà au loin, Harry attira Drago avec lui dans une salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière eux.

– **Vite, vite, on doit se planquer !** dit-il.

– **Le placard !**

Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent vers le fond de la salle et s'engouffrèrent dans le placard sombre qui renfermait bon nombre de boutures de diverses plantes nocturnes. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient entassés, accroupis de façon très inconfortable et douloureuse.

– **S'il nous trouve et qu'on perd nos points pour manquement au règlement, je te tue**, pesta Drago.

– **On a un problème plus urgent à régler.**

– **Ah ouais !? Qu'est-ce qui peut-être plus urgent que Peeves en manque de farce qui cherche par tous les moyens à coincer un élève en flagrant délit !?**

– **La possibilité que ces magnifiques plantes soient des boutures de Saul Cogneur ? **répondit Harry.

Drago se retourna avec lenteur, priant pour que Harry soit aussi nul en Botanique qu'en Potions. Mais pour quelqu'un qui avait foncé dans le Saul Cogneur du parc avec une voiture et qui avait risqué de mourir écrasé par ses branches l'année suivante, la possibilité pour qu'il se soit trompé était proche du zéro absolu. Les jeunes boutures se mouvaient bruyamment derrière son dos et la peur de se prendre un coup sur le crâne le poussa à se rapprocher du côté d'Harry, qui, avec sa chance légendaire, s'était assit sous les boutures de Mandragore.

– **Fais-moi de la place Potter**, exigea Drago.

Harry s'exécuta, tenant toujours la main du Serpentard dans la sienne, et le tira vers lui alors que l'une des pousses de Saul Cogneur s'apprêtait à frapper. Drago évita le coup de peu, s'étalant de tout son long sur sa Nemesis.

– **De justesse**, souffla Harry.

Mais cette position si soudaine incommoda Drago à tel point qu'il se redressa avec précipitation et les joues rougies par la surprise. Cependant, ne pouvant rien décelé dans le noir du placard, Harry ne s'expliqua pas le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

– **Ouais, merci**, grogna le Serpentard.

Harry s'étouffa un instant. Il garderait ça dans sa pensine.

Sur la Carte du Maraudeur, Peeves avait disparu.

* * *

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 5. A jeudi prochain pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à raconter votre vie dans une review ! J'adore les lire ! (Même si j'ai pas trop le temps d'y répondre, sachez que je les lis toutes et que je vous aiiiime ! *^*)**


	6. Chapitre VI - La malédiction du Vif d'Or

Yo ! Il est 23h59 et j'ai réussit à poster mon chapitre à temps ! Je suis un Dieu =w=

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

La malédiction du Vif d'Or

* * *

La chaleur de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors contrastait incroyablement avec la froideur des cachots. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, les septième et sixième années étaient tous assis par terre, riant de bon cœur et personne ne semblait se soucier de l'image de colonie de vacances qu'ils renvoyaient. Harry et Drago pénétrèrent dans la salle, l'un pas surpris pour un sou et l'autre absolument figé d'étonnement.

**– C'est… différent…** dit Drago.

**– Ouais, hein ? C'est sûr qu'on s'amuse plus que chez vous !**

**– Tiens ! Voilà notre couple préféré !** s'écria Ron en les voyant arriver.

Alors que tous les Gryffondors se retournaient comme un seul homme vers eux, Drago pesta et fusilla le roux du regard avec la promesse de le tuer avant la fin de la semaine. Mais lorsque les regards se posèrent sur lui, un silence pesant voila les conversations et aucun bruit ne filtrait en dehors des braises crépitantes du feu et du battement d'ailes incessant du Vif d'Or. Harry combla ce vide désagréable en prenant la parole.

**– Bon les gars, Malefoy va dormir ici cette nuit.**

Et alors que Drago s'était attendu à ce que les Rouges et Or protestent, Ron et Seamus répondirent par l'affirmative.

**– Pas de problème !**

**– Dean, on emprunte ton lit !** décida Harry.

**– Bah surtout fais comme chez toi !** répondit-il.

**– Absolument !**

**– Fait chier. Seam', je dors avec toi cette nuit, c'est un ordre !**

Drago restait figé de stupeur, éberlué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais il ne parvint à réagir que lorsque Harry l'entraîna avec lui dans les dortoirs.

**– Ils sont toujours comme ça ?** demanda-t-il.

**– Quoi ?**

**– À faire tout ce que tu dis sans broncher ?**

Harry se mit soudain à éclater de rire en plein milieu des escaliers, interrompant les conversations des élèves présents dans la Salle Commune.

**– Bien sûr que non. Ils ne savent tout simplement pas comment réagir. Ils ne t'en veulent plus mais ils ont du mal à le montrer. Je les aide un peu à t'accepter parmi eux, c'est tout. Et ils le savent, alors ils se laissent faire…**

De là où ils étaient, Harry et Drago ne voyaient pas les autres, mais les autres entendaient tout. Et Harry avait raison. Il était temps qu'ils s'assument un peu plus. Alors, Dean se leva et parla dans le vide à l'attention du Serpentard.

**– Hey Malefoy ! J'ai des draps propres dans mon armoire si tu veux !**

Harry eut un mince sourire. Sa mascarade portait ses fruits. Mais Drago le regarda de travers.

**– Des draps propres ?** demanda-t-il.

**– Ouais… Il est pas très doué avec le sortilège de Récurvite. Ses draps se salissent aussi vite que ceux des Moldus.**

* * *

Harry se réveilla extrêmement courbaturé. Dans un gémissement de douleur, il tâtonna de la main pour trouver ses lunettes mais ne rencontra que la peau molle d'un corps gisant à ses côtés. Il se redressa alors en sursaut, pas vraiment sûr de savoir où il était. Inquiet de savoir si la personne à ses côtés était toujours vivante, le Sauveur tâtonna la peau, chaude et douce, afin de trouver la tête. Mais lorsque le corps bougea, il eût un mouvement de recule.

– **C'est bon Potter, t'as fini ? **grogna le corps.

– **Je cherche mes lunettes.**

Malefoy soupira et jeta négligemment sa main vers la table de chevet. Il attrapa ensuite les lunettes et les jeta sur le ventre de Harry, qui les cala sur son nez. Dès cet instant, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent.

– **On a rapproché les lits et on s'est attachés par les pieds.**

– **Merci Potter, je m'en souviens très bien.**

– **Et pendant la nuit on a échangé de lit parce que tu voulais dormir sur le ventre.**

– **Olah ! Ça cogite vite dans ton cerveau Potter ! 20 minutes ! Records à battre.**

Malgré la résolution qu'avait prise Drago de ne plus insulter Harry, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Si Potter lui tendait la perche dès le matin, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Harry arrivait enfin à recoller les morceaux. Afin de rester en contact pendant la nuit et ainsi d'éviter les coups insensibles du Vif d'Or, Drago et lui s'étaient attachés par le pied. Malheureusement, cette méthode s'avérait être une véritable entrave à la liberté de leurs mouvements et ils avaient dû se chevaucher pendant la nuit pour échanger de lit et ainsi pouvoir dormir sur le ventre. De ce fait, Harry s'était réveillé dans le lit de Dean, souffrant de sa mauvaise nuit, tandis que Drago dormait dans le lit de Harry comme si de rien était.

Ron, Dean et Seamus s'étaient réveillés suite aux commentaires désobligeants de Malefoy. Ron salua Harry d'un signe de la main et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, désireux de passer avant l'impossible duo et le début des problèmes. Harry s'étira négligemment et se rallongea mollement, en manque total de motivation.

– **On devrait s'attacher par la main la prochaine fois. C'est trop galère par le pied**, suggéra-t-il.

Drago sembla considérer la demande quelques secondes avant de trancher.

– **Ouais, t'as pas tord.**

Et alors qu'il finissait à peine sa phrase, Seamus sauta sur ses pieds, effrayé.

– **Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont d'accord ! On va tous crever !**

– **Ta gueule Finnigan ! **répondirent Harry et Drago en choeur.

Lorsque Ron sortit de la salle de bain, Seamus y passa, puis Dean, puis Neville, puis Drago décida qu'il était peut-être temps de faire de même. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement en retard mais il avait honte de l'avouer, il n'avait dormit aussi longtemps que cette nuit. Toutes ses petites habitudes du matin se voyaient chamboulées à cause d'une petite demi-heure supplémentaire à dormir. Dans le lit de Potter en plus ! Il secoua la tête de mécontentement et se redressa.

– **Bouge Potter, je veux prendre ma douche.**

Comme il disait cela, Harry sembla pâlir soudain, au point que Ron s'approcha, inquiet.

– **Hey vieux, ça va ?**

– **Je... C'est que... en fait... On va devoir rester en contact... même sous la douche ?**

C'est lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase que Drago réalisa ce que ça impliquait. Que se passerait-il si Harry le touchait alors qu'il était nu comme un ver ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire ça. Il fallait à tout prit qu'il prenne sa douche SEUL.

– **Y'a qu'un seul moyen... **dit-il.

– **Lequel ?**

– **L'un de nous doit rester coincer ici et esquiver le Vif d'Or le temps que l'autre prenne sa douche...**

La perspective de jouer à chat avec le Vif d'Or les enchantait moyennement, mais la solution était certainement la plus raisonnable. Drago n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Harry si celui-ci voyait à quel point un contact avec lui pouvait le faire réagir. Il ne survivrait certainement pas...

– **Qui passe à la douche le premier ?** demanda Harry.

– **Je crois savoir que tu ne te coiffe jamais**, répondit Drago en jetant un coup d'oeil dubitatif aux cheveux du Sauveur. **Mais moi, si. Alors je passe le premier.**

Harry acquiesça. Après tout, il préférait transpirer AVANT d'aller à la douche plutôt que l'inverse. Et la course poursuite avec le Vif risquait d'être des plus physique. Ils défirent donc le lien qui liait leurs pieds, se rendirent tous deux à la salle de bain et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Harry inspira un grand coup.

– **Prêt ?** demanda Drago.

– **Prêt**, répondit le Survivant.

Alors, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, Drago attendit que Harry le lâche et se précipita à l'intérieur en refermant la porte aussi sec. Le Vif d'Or commença instantanément à s'agiter. Harry étant à l'origine de la rupture de contact, la petite balle en or fonça vers lui dans un bourdonnement assourdissant. Harry se mit alors à courir entre les meubles et les lits du dortoir, esquivant à chaque fois de peu les coups que le Vif d'Or voulait lui infliger. Il se faufila alors sous le lit de Ron, barricadant les entrées possibles avec les draps qui pendaient de part et d'autre du matelas. Mais dans sa folie furieuse, le Vif d'Or fonçait sur le tissu, atteignant malgré tout sa cible au travers. Le Vif d'Or ne s'arrêtait jamais, fonçant sans relâche dans le drap avec ce bourdonnement si caractéristique. Dix minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Harry manqua de s'étouffer tant la chaleur était insoutenable. Il songea que s'il avait eût l'idée de garder sa baguette sur lui, tout aurait été bien plus simple. D'ailleurs, un peu de ménage là-dessous n'aurait pas été du luxe. Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de vivre dans l'humidité et la poussière des lieux étroits, mais tout de même.

Le Survivant supporta les coups au travers de la couette en plume pendant quelques minutes de plus lorsqu'il entendit enfin la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita hors de sa cachette et, ne se souciant même pas de savoir si Drago le prendrait bien, il lui sauta dessus et s'accrocha à son cou comme pour s'accrocher à la vie. Cependant, et c'était prévisible, Malefoy apprécia moyennement de se faire asperger de poussière alors même qu'il était encore mouillé. Il tenta donc de se défaire de l'étreinte de Harry, mais ce dernier était aussi bien accroché qu'un bateau à son ancre.

– **Oh Potter ! T'as l'intention de rester là combien de temps ?**

– **Aussi longtemps que nécessaire ! **répondit le Sauveur en se collant encore un peu plus étroitement à lui.

Drago ne pu empêcher un violent rougissant lui brûler les joues en réalisant soudain à quel point il était vulnérable, ne portant sur lui rien de plus qu'une serviette humide. Mais ce détail sembla avoir échapper à Harry puisqu'il ne lâchait toujours pas prise. A vrai dire, la chaleur du corps de Drago sortant de la douche était très agréable et l'idée de le lâcher ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Alors, tout doucement, il remonta sa main à la naissance des cheveux blonds, encore mouillés, et glissa légèrement ses doigts dedans, jouant avec les légers frisotis qui se rebellaient.

– **P-Potter... **couina Drago, à peine assez fort pour que Harry l'entende.

Cependant, encore énervé par le comportement du Sauveur, le Vif d'Or se fit une joie de lui expliquer sa façon de penser en fonçant sur son front à une vitesse incroyable. Ainsi, sous le coup de la douleur, Harry lâcha son binôme avec précipitation à s'accroupit au sol, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage. Mais, faisant cela, il rompit à nouveau le contact et le Vif s'agita. Il frappa à nouveau avant que Drago n'ait eût le temps de poser sa main sur l'épaule du Sauveur.

– **Aïe ! Saloperie de moustique ! Si je te chope, je t'arrache les ailes !**

Il était rare que Harry s'énerve à ce point sur un objet, aussi, Drago fut-il amusé par la situation malgré la gêne qui ne le quittait pas. Donc, pour palier à son manque évident de vêtement et ainsi éviter qu'une situation identique ne survienne à nouveau, le Serpentard récupéra les quelques vêtements qu'il avait emportés avec lui la veille et se dépêcha de s'habiller, tout en conservant sa main posée sur l'épaule de Harry. Une fois fait, il invita son binôme à se relever, saisit sa baguette et le poussa vers la salle de bain.

– **A ton tour.**

– **Ouais... Bonne chance.**

Et de la même manière que Harry avait rompu le contact toute à l'heure, Drago le lâcha et le Sauveur se précipita dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière lui. Malgré sa situation désormais délicate, Drago soupira. Rien n'était jamais plus compliqué dans sa tête que lorsque Harry était à côté de lui. Il aurait pu passer une journée entière à disserter avec lui-même sur les raisons rationnelles qui auraient pu lui causer au moins autant de confusion, mais l'heure n'était pas aux exposés introspectifs. Dégainant alors sa baguette, il sécha ses cheveux à la vitesse de l'éclair et toisa la petite balle doré d'un oeil mauvais.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la douche avec un tressaillement nerveux. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais l'idée que Drago ait prit sa douche ici-même juste avant lui le mettait mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, tout ce qui concernait Malefoy de près ou de loin le mettait mal à l'aise ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas du dégout, ça c'était absolument sûr. C'était plus de la gêne qu'autre chose en fait. Une gêne tellement vivace que dès qu'il le touchait, une vague d'adrénaline traversait son organisme tout entier et lui donnait envie de courir jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux pieds. Il avait d'ailleurs sentit cette même vague le traverser quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il avait agrippé le cou de Drago dans un réflexe de survie assez particulier. La chaleur émanant de son corps mouillé et de ses cheveux plaqués en arrière avait créé chez lui une incroyable sensation de félicité, qui, malgré sa gène, l'avait empêché de lâcher prise. Il avait même eût peur de réagir plus que de raison au contact du corps mouillé de son binôme et, il devait le reconnaître, ce foutu Vif d'Or lui avait évité bien des tourments. Sa capacité à réfléchir avait été totalement éradiquée à l'instant même où il avait touché Malefoy, et Merlin seul savait comment celui-ci aurait réagit s'il était resté accroché un peu plus longtemps.

Harry entendait Drago lancer des Petrificus Totalus de l'autre côté de la porte et jurer sur ses aïeux qu'il finirait par avoir cette saleté de connerie volante. Mais chaque nouveau sort lancé annonçant l'échec du précédent, le Gryffondor se mit à ricaner en imaginant la tête déconfite que Drago devait tirée en ce moment. Mais il se ressaisit et alluma l'eau. Plus vite il serait sortit, plus vite Drago serait sauvé de ce Vif d'Or de malheur.

Il sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard, et chercha Drago des yeux. Celui-ci était introuvable et la question se posa de savoir s'il avait quitté les dortoirs avec un Vif d'Or enragé aux trousses, où s'il s'était simplement caché quelque part, attendant que le Sauveur sorte de la salle de bain. Mais l'idée ne fit qu'un bref chemin dans l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il aperçu le Vif d'Or s'acharner contre un tas d'oreillers. Il s'approcha de son lit à pas de loup, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention du Vif d'Or sur lui. Une fois suffisamment proche, il tira le drap d'un coup sec et aperçu la silhouette du Serpentard, dont la tête était camouflée sous l'oreiller du Survivant. Mais à peine Drago avait-il sentit le poids des draps se dérober, qu'il se jeta au cou de Harry et hurla.

– **Ouah ! Vite Potter, touche-moi !**

Il n'eût pas le temps de rougir de sa phrase lorsque le Vif d'Or lui fonça dessus avec énervement. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir quels autres sorts il avait tenté de jeter au Vif d'Or, mais quelque chose lui disait que un ou deux Sectumsempra avaient dû sortir. Cependant, de nouveau en contact l'un avec l'autre, la petite balle des enfers se calma à nouveau et zigzagua joyeusement autour d'eux en signe de contentement.

– **Je meurs de faim**, dit Harry.

– **Je pense que si tu t'habillais tu aurais plus de chance d'avoir le droit d'accéder à la Grande Salle...**

C'est par cette simple réplique que, involontairement, le Serpentard ramena la conversation sur le petit détail qu'ils avaient soigneusement oublié : leur proximité très intime. Réalisant à quel point ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Harry déserra son étreinte, ayant inconsciemment glissé ses bras autour des hanches de Drago, comme si le geste avait été des plus naturels. Drago, quand à lui, se décolla de façon hésitante du cou de son vis-à-vis, dans lequel il avait glissé sa tête afin de se protéger de toute attaque susceptibles de l'atteindre au visage. Un lourd silence s'abattit alors sur le dortoir vide et Harry mit un certain temps, pendant lequel il se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans un mot, à comprendre que c'était à lui de réagir.

– **Ah oui ! M'habiller... **bafouilla-t-il.

– **En effet, c'est mieux. Déjà que tu attires tous les regards quand tu entres dans la Grande Salle, alors à moitié à poil, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer...**

Drago tentait désespérément de retrouver de sa superbe par le moyen le plus efficace qu'il connaissait : le sarcasme. Mais même ainsi, sa gène était d'une évidence pachidermique. Même Harry, pas vraiment réputé pour sa finesse d'analyse, avait su déceler les tremblements incertains dans sa voix. Alors, comme pour leur éviter à tous les deux d'avoir à exposer leur gêne plus longtemps, Harry s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune, se mêlant à la foule, là où le sujet ne pouvait plus être abordé.

Le reste de la journée de passa sans encombre, entre cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potion et Astronomie, les Rois des Rouges et Verts grappillaient quelques points par-ci par-là, ramenant leur score à un total de 710 points. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de leur après-midi à flâner dans le parc jusqu'à l'heure du repas pendant lequel ils retrouvèrent Willow et Gwaine à la table des Rois. Tous les quatre très reconnaissables par leurs robes de sorcier blanches, beaucoup d'élèves les toisaient d'un oeil intrigué et admiratif.

– **Harry, Malefoy ! Comment ça va ? Je n'ai pas pu assister au match, mais j'ai apprit que vous deviez rester collés l'un à l'autre maintenant...** dit Gwaine en fixant les mains jointes des deux garçon avec un air choqué.

– **Effectivement, monsieur Sersouffle. Maintenant si tu veux bien, on a pas trop envie d'en parler**, répondit Drago avec véhemence.

– **T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça**, intervint Harry auprès de Gwaine. **Comment vous allez, vous ? Combien de points ?**

– **On s'en sort bien ! 260 points, on a pas trop de concurrence pour le moment. Et vous ?**

Drago se mit soudain à ricaner discrètement, absolument hilare face à l'air fier de Gwaine. Aussi, se fit-il un plaisir de répondre à la question à la place de son binôme.

– **710.**

Et quelle ne fut pas sa délectation lorsqu'il vit l'air déconfit se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme. De toute façon, il l'avait bien chercher. Mais en voyant le regard noir de Harry, Drago se mordit la langue. Il était tellement pétrit de jalousie, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se maîtriser.

– **710 points ! Et bien on ne ment pas à votre sujet ! Vous êtes vraiment imbattables quand vous êtes ensemble !**

Pour une raison encore obscure, alors même que Drago avait clairement affiché son hostilité vis-à-vis de lui, Gwaine n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'en soucier. Ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas saisit le message ? C'est à ce moment là que Drago réalisa à quel point il avait été stupide. Il était allé jusqu'à se créer un rival alors même qu'il n'y en avait pas. S'excusant alors platement dans sa tête, il ferma la bouche ne dit plus rien de tout le repas, trop honteux d'avoir agit sans réfléchir. Le Choipeaux avait définitivement des problèmes avec la répartition. Voilà qu'il tournait Gryffondor alors que Harry se révélait de plus en plus Serpentard !

* * *

A la nuit tombée, Harry et Drago retournèrent dans les dortoirs. Afin de passer une meilleure nuit que la précédente (même si Drago avait parfaitement bien dormit), ils s'attachèrent les mains ensembles et tombèrent de sommeil. Cependant, à leur réveil, l'expérience avait encore eût de mauvaises répercutions. Encore plus fatigué que la veille, Harry suggéra qu'ils s'attachent par le ventre, dos à dos, afin de pouvoir dormir sur le côté. Mais une fois de plus, au réveil, Harry et Drago s'étaient retenus de pleurer de frustration face à la quantité de sommeil qu'ils avaient eût. C'est lorsque vint le 4e soir de cohabitation forcée, que Ron trouva la solution. Alors que les deux Rois toisaient le Vif d'Or avec une haine non dissimulée, le cadet des Weasley soupira fortement et se mit à parler tout seul. Personne ne l'écoutait vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à crier.

– **Dormez dans le même lit et faites pas chier !**

Un lourd silence s'était alors abattu dans le dortoir, empêchant même Neville de dormir tant la tension était palpable. Mais soudain, Drago se tourna vers son binôme.

– **Bouge tes fesses et fais-moi de la place, Potter !**

Ainsi, sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry se décala sur le côté et laissa Drago monter dans son lit.

– **Ah ! Merci !** dit alors Dean.

Décalant à nouveau son lit à sa place, Dean retira l'unique appui dont disposait Drago. Les deux Rois durent donc se tenir serrés l'un contre l'autre afin de ne pas tomber.

Le silence tomba vite dans le dortoir, et Harry et Drago n'eurent même pas le temps de réaliser à quel point leur situation était compromettante, et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

Lorsque Ron et Seamus se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils furent agréablement surprit en posant leur regard sur le binôme royal. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées, Drago avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Harry et la main du Gryffondor s'était glissée dans les cheveux blond. Leur respiration, calme et silencieuse, avait quelque chose d'apaisant qui rappelait aisément les expressions douces et paisibles qu'affichaient leurs visages.

Au bout du lit, inerte sur l'amas de draps poussé à coups de pieds inconscients, le Vif d'Or s'était éteint.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6 ! Je voulais vous prévenir : je pars en vacances le 21 et je n'aurais internet que très rarement (voir même pas du tout). Donc je suis désolée et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais j'ignore quand j'aurais la possibilité de poster le chapitre 7...**


	7. Message important !

**EDIT IMPORTANT /!\**

Comme je suis une merde profonde, j'ai oublié un passage au début du sixième chapitre : _La malédiction du Vif d'Or_. S'il vous plaît, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, retournez y, il y a des détails qui pourrons éclairer votre lanterne !

Le chapitre devrait reprendre dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, pas dans le dortoir.

* * *

Sincèrement désolée ^^'

**Haku**


End file.
